W zdrowym ciele zdrowy duch
by kasssumi
Summary: /seria NA ŻYWO, część I/ Nazywa się Tony Stark. Po spędzeniu pięciu lat jako nieumarły, powrócił do domu z tylko jednym celem: aby zrobić protezę drugiemu nieumarłemu. Aby tego dokonać, nie mógł pozostać nieumarłym inżynierem bez grosza przy duszy. Musiał stać się czymś innym. Musiał stać się kimś innym. Musiał stać się… (jeszcze nie Iron Manem).
1. Chapter 1

_Jest to pierwszy fik serii, której pierwsze 50k napisałam na NaNoWriMo 2014._

 _Timeline z MCU, połączone MCU i komiksy. Fuzja z In The Flesh (ale nie trzeba tego znać, aby zrozumieć) i jeden pożyczony element z The Strain._

 _ **Krótki poradnik dla tych, którzy nie oglądali „In The Flesh":** jest to (świetny) serial o chłopaku (który jest gejem), który powstał z martwych – stał się zombie. Zombie w tym świecie są nazywani cierpiącymi na zespół częściowego obumarcia (ZCO) i leczeni lekiem zwanym neurotriptyliną, wstrzykiwaną w kark, dzięki czemu nie są dzicy i nie zabijają. Takie osoby nie jedzą, nie piją, po prostu funkcjonują. Aby zakryć swoją zombie'owatość, używają musu na ciało w kolorze skóry, ponieważ są strasznie bladzi, i soczewek do oczu, ponieważ ich oczy wyglądają tak, jak oko Tony'ego z cover image fika._

* * *

Wszystko zdawało się takie beztroskie. Napięcie ulatywało oknami z hum-vee na zewnątrz, na pustynię, i Tony cieszył się z tego rozwoju zdarzeń, bo żaden żołnierz nie powinien być wiecznie poważny; oni najbardziej zasługują na uśmiech, na dobre słowo, na radość. Tony zapewnił im to na dwie minuty.

Potem rozpętało się piekło.

Teraz siedzi na stołku, utrzymywany w pionie przez postacie z karabinami w dłoniach. Ledwie pamięta, jak się tu znalazł, ale jest świadomy jednego – jego broń nie jest w rękach ludzi, którym ją sprzedawał. Ironicznie to bomba z jego nazwiskiem spowodowała, że jest tutaj – gdziekolwiek to "tutaj" się znajduje.

Nie rozumie słów; ale nawet bez słów potrafi rozpoznać żądanie okupu, to nie jest jego pierwszy raz.

Powoli odzyskuje świadomość, co wiąże się także z pełnym odczuwaniem rozrywającego bólu w klatce piersiowej. Więc może jednak nie jest to żądanie okupu? Może to jedynie pokazanie światu, że skoro Tony Stark im nie uciekł – "im", kim są "oni"? – to nikt ich nie powstrzyma.

Ból nasila się, dzwonienie w uszach również; Tony zastanawia się, czy pustynny ekosystem jest w stanie zmumifikować jego ciało dla potomności. Zawsze chciał oddać swoje ciało nauce, nie pozwoli, żeby jacyś terroryści mu zabronili. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale osuwa się w ciemność.

Kiedy się budzi, jest chłodniej, ciemniej. Bardziej boli. Tony krzyczy i szarpie się, przynajmniej próbuje, bo trzymają go mocno więzy i ręce, tyle rąk. Znowu coś mówią, ktoś mówi do niego "panie Stark, proszę", ale Tony nie rozumie, Tony nie wie, co się dzieje, Tony chce, żeby to się skończyło, żeby ból się skończył; wyrywa się, aby od niego uciec...

Chce wrócić do Kalifornii, do Malibu, do JARVIS-a i swoich botów, do Pepper, Happy'ego, do Rhodeya. Do domu. Pamięta wszystkie poprawki, jakie nie tak dawno za pomocą JARVIS-a wprowadził do swojego testamentu, ale to za wcześnie, nie chce, aby jego ostatnia wola miała zostać już teraz wykonana. Chce wrócić. Chce, żeby to się skończyło.

Jak na zawołanie, rzeczywistość znika. Tony znika ze świata.

sss

 _ **5 lat później**_

Wiedział, że kiedy w końcu znajdzie się na pokładzie samolotu, wrócą do niego wszystkie wspomnienia, które chciał zachować dla siebie na czas, kiedy będzie już w swoim warsztacie. Nie było mu to dane, bo Pepper – pewnie z roztargnienia – zorganizowała lot tym samym samolotem, którym Tony leciał do Afganistanu. Na początku nie chciał do niego nawet wejść, ale szybko się opanował, bo nie był sam. Tak się kończy przygarnianie bohaterów wojennych.

Wystartowali z Nowego Jorku po uzupełnieniu paliwa, wymianie pilotów i pozostawieniu niepotrzebnych stewardes. Jego towarzysz cały czas siedział cicho, skulony w tym samym miejscu. Zdawało się, jakby przez te kilka godzin wcale się nie poruszył.

Tony westchnął i podrapał się w pierś. Okazało się, że właśnie tego potrzebował, aby ożywić drugiego mężczyznę, bo spojrzał na Tony'ego zmrużonymi oczami.

— Nie baw się tym bandażem, bo tu nie ma kto ci go poprawić, jak się poluzuje.

— Mam trzy ręce do pomocy, dwie moje i jedną twoją. Nawet bez stewardes damy radę — skwitował Tony. Rozpiął koszulę i próbował podrapać się pod bandażem, ale nie mógł w ten sposób dotrzeć do najbardziej denerwującej części. — Przyszedłbyś i mi pomógł.

Usłyszał prychnięcie.

— Nie mam zamiaru patrzeć, jak rozrywasz sobie kolejną łatę. Szwajcarzy mieli cię dosyć.

— To swędzi.

— Nie czujesz już swędzenia, matole.

— Ja ci tu dach nad głową daję, a ty tak mi się odwdzięczasz? — Tony pokręcił głową. — Czuję się zawiedziony. Zawiodłeś mnie.

Mężczyzna próbował skrzyżować ręce na piersi, ale z jedną mu to nie wyszło. Skrzywił się i opuścił ją luźno. Tony złapał jego dłoń i uścisnął.

— Lecisz ze mną tylko dla protezy, którą ci obiecałem, co?

Przez chwilę nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, ale w końcu jego towarzysz westchnął i pokręcił krótko głową, jakby nie wierzył, że trzyma się z Tonym.

— Pewnie. Tylko dlatego.

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko i zapiął koszulę.

— Wiesz, że będziesz mógł zostać, nie? — zapytał chyba po raz setny. — I to nie tylko dlatego, że moje wewnętrzne dziecko domaga się miliona opowieści o Kapitanie Ameryce, a kto znał go lepiej niż James Barnes?

Bucky wywrócił oczami.

— Tja, wiem. I tak będę musiał zostać, bo nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób chcesz zamontować mi tę protezę, skoro nic nie czuję.

— … Nienawidzę cię.

Bucky uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, przez co wyglądał jak przystojny amant z tych wszystkich filmów, które Tony oglądał z Marią. Przyłożył dłoń do twarzy Bucky'ego i odepchnął go.

— Spadaj, bo się rozmyślę.

— Wątpię — skwitował Bucky z pewnością siebie. Nie znali się za długo, jakiś miesiąc, ale już wiedzieli o sobie tyle, że Bucky nie wkurzał się na przytyki Tony'ego, a Tony nie odbierał przytyków Bucky'ego jako ataków na swoje jestestwo.

Obaj wiele stracili; nie porównywali swoich strat, bo do niczego by to ich nie zaprowadziło. W krótkich słowach można rzec, że spotkało ich to samo: Tony stracił życie, przyjaciela i swój świat, a Bucky stracił życie, przyjaciela i swój świat. Ich światy różniły się od siebie – bardzo – ale sens pozostawał ten sam. Każdy z nich musiał teraz znaleźć swój nowy świat.

Tony zaczął od Pepper – oczywiście. Od kogo innego?

Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać po wylądowaniu. Nie kontaktował się z Pepper telefonicznie, bał się usłyszeć jej głos, bał się, że ona pozna, jak bardzo to wszystko go poruszyło. Mailowo załatwili samolot i postanowili, że porozmawiają o wszystkim w cztery oczy.

Czyli za dwie minuty.

Zarzucił ramię na barki Bucky'ego i wypchnął go pierwszego przez drzwi. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle wspomniał Pepper o tym, że nie będzie sam, ale nie mógł sobie nic takiego przypomnieć, więc tak czy inaczej szybko wyszedł z samolotu.

— Tony!

Widok Pepper, która przepchnęła się przed Happy'ego (który z kolei puszył się przed Buckym, jakby chciał go nastraszyć) i zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę, powiedział Tony'emu, że wszystko jest w porządku. Że wrócił.

Stanął przed nią z drobnym uśmiechem na ustach, wędrując zachłannie oczami po jej twarzy, jakby chciał sprawdzić, jak bardzo się zmieniła. Uśmiechała się – to się liczyło.

— Masz czerwone oczy — powiedział na przywitanie. — Płakałaś za swoim zagubionym szefem?

— To łzy radości — odpowiedziała Pepper. — Cieszę się, że już nie jesteś moim szefem, bo przypomniało mi się, jak to było. — Przyjrzała mu się, jakby też chłonąc jego twarz. Uniosła brwi w górę i zmarszczyła nos, co znaczyło, że Tony zrobił coś dziwnego i niemądrego jednocześnie. — Niebieskie soczewki, naprawdę, Tony?

Zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami, a zaraz potem objął Pepper.

— Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Ale przyznaj, wyglądają cudnie.

— Wyglądają… — Pepper nie dokończyła i zaróżowiła się nieco; Tony domyślił się, co mogła mieć na myśli. Sztucznie, pusto, nie tak. Ale Tony pomyślał, że skoro tyle się zmienił, to nie musi udawać, że nic się nie stało. Może sobie na to pozwolić.

Ktoś odchrząknął za plecami Pepper i oboje odwrócili się do pozostałej dwójki.

— Happy! Jak dobrze cię widzieć — oznajmił Tony, ściskając jego dłoń. — Pepper traktuje cię dobrze? Lepiej niż ja?

Happy uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Nie zmienia zdania tak często jak pan, panie Stark, odnośnie trasy, którą chce jechać. To na pewno.

Tony złapał się za serce i podszedł do Bucky'ego, znowu zarzucając rękę na jego ramiona.

— Zobacz, jak muszę żyć. Nikt mnie nie docenia.

Bucky spojrzał na niego sceptycznie i dźgnął palcami między żebra.

— Przedstawiłbyś mnie, a nie tylko jęczysz nad swoją niedolą.

— Ale przyznajesz, że to niedola.

Bucky wywrócił oczami i sam wystawił rękę, najpierw do Pepper.

— James Barnes. Tony mnie przygarnął.

— Mów mi Pepper. Jestem byłą asystentką Tony'ego.

Bucky uścisnął jej rękę.

— Wiele o tobie słyszałem. O panu też, panie Hogan.

— Happy — powiedział mężczyzna, ściskając jego rękę. — Wystarczy Happy, bez tego "pana".

— Happy więc — sprostował Bucky. — O tobie słyszałem, jak Tony mówił, że "jak tylko wrócę z tego niemieckiego zadupia, to Happy będzie miał pełne ręce roboty, bo nie dam mu spać, póki nie nauczy mnie, jak się bić". Więc przyjmij wyrazy współczucia za przyszły brak snu.

Nic dziwnego, że śmiech Happy'ego brzmiał tak dobrodusznie – mężczyzna tak się ucieszył, że aż parę łez zalśniło w jego oczach. Odwrócił się do Tony'ego z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Oczywiście, panie Stark, oczywiście. Jak Pepper mnie puści.

Tony wywrócił oczami, ale nikogo tym nie nabrał, bo sam nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Zejdźmy z tego lotniska, bo zaraz nas coś przejedzie. — Odwrócił się do Pepper, oferując jej ramię. — W samochodzie mi wszystko opowiesz.

Pepper chwyciła go pod rękę, ale pokręciła głową.

— Jeśli uważasz, że podczas jazdy uda mi się wszystko opowiedzieć, to się bardzo mylisz. Nawet nie mam zamiaru próbować sama. Wytrzymasz, aż będziemy na miejscu.

Wsiedli do samochodu w milczeniu, bo Tony nie miał zamiaru kłócić się z Pepper. A przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy nie miał nad nią żadnej władzy; tak właściwie był teraz zwykłym, szarym człowiekiem, na dodatek bezdomnym.

Wszystko, co miał, trafiło do Pepper. Miało też trafić do Rhodeya, ale szczęśliwa klauzula w testamencie Tony'ego zarządzała, że w wypadku śmierci Jamesa Rhodesa przed czytaniem testamentu wszystkie własności jemu przypisane również otrzymuje Virginia Potts. Klauzula ta działała również w drugą stronę, oczywiście. Oficjalnie uznano Tony'ego martwym tydzień po śmierci pułkownika Rhodesa. Tak "późno", bo Pepper próbowała coś jeszcze zdziałać.

Mimo wcześniejszych słów w samochodzie Pepper powiedziała mu z grubsza, czego się spodziewać. Z tego co zrozumiał jego posiadłość w Malibu przerobiono na schronisko dla bezdomnych osób cierpiących na ZCO. Na tej informacji jej przerwał, bo jeśli miałby usłyszeć ogólnikowo coś jeszcze, to wolał jednak poczekać na spotkanie z prawnikiem, aby wyciągnąć bezpośrednio od niego wszystkie konkrety łącznie z planami na przyszłość.

sss

— Naprawdę mogę wracać? — pyta zdziwiony Tony. Nie spodziewał się, że wypuszczą go tak wcześnie, a tu proszę. — Jestem gotowy?

— Owszem, panie Stark — odpowiada z silnym akcentem młoda lekarka, aplikując mu neurotriptylinę. — Możemy udostępnić panu możliwość skomunikowania się z osobą w Stanach, która zapewni panu powrót.

Tony zastanawia się. Najpierw myśli o JARVIS-ie, ale pewnie sztuczna inteligencja nie kwalifikuje się w standardy lekarzy. Potem myśli o Obiem, ale stwierdza, że Obie już nie jest jego prawnym opiekunem, więc zwracanie się do niego byłoby katastrofą dla jego wizerunku; a ten musi utrzymać mimo swojej… zombie'owatości, jeśli chce odzyskać Stark Industries.

Dalej do głowy wpada mu Rhodey; zaraz jednak na myśl o wojskowości Tony czuje odrazę. Nie do Rhodeya, nie do samej idei wojska, ale do siebie.

W jakimkolwiek stanie się nie znajduje, wygląda na to, że Tony nie może przestać zabijać.

— Dlaczego chcecie mnie już teraz wypuścić? Dlaczego chcecie się mnie pozbyć? Jestem… jestem…

— Nein, panie Stark — przerywa młoda kobieta, kucając przed nim i posyłając mu uśmiech. — Kim pan jest, hm?

Tony bierze głęboki oddech.

— Jestem chory na zespół częściowego obumarcia. To, co zrobiłem w stanie nieleczonym, nie jest moją winą. Tak, to wiem, ale i tak mordowałem.

— Nein! To, co robił pan…

— Przedtem. Przed tą… — prycha — chorobą. Moja broń mordowała ludzi.

Lekarka nie ma mu na to nic do powiedzenia.

sss

Spotykając Jennifer Walters po raz pierwszy, umysł automatycznie wkładał ją du szufladki "dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa": drobna sylwetka, brązowe włosy, zielone oczy, ładna twarz, miły uśmiech. W normalnej rozmowie ten wizerunek się nie zmieniał, jednak kiedy Tony w końcu chciał przejść do konkretów, Jennifer stała się obrazem profesjonalności.

— Mamy wiele spraw do omówienia, panie Stark — powiedziała; nawet jej głos wydawał się bardziej pewny siebie. — Wolałby pan zacząć od kwestii prywatnych czy firmowych?

Tony patrzył na nią z uznaniem, a potem rzucił pytające spojrzenie Pepper, której mina jasno ukazywała, jak bardzo jest zadowolona z siebie.

— Mówiłam ci, że mamy najlepszą prawniczkę, na jaką mogliśmy sobie pozwolić. A możemy pozwolić sobie na wiele.

Jennifer nadal czekała na jego odpowiedź, podczas gdy Tony z utęsknieniem wpatrywał się w jej kawę. Siedzieli w jej biurze na terenie posiadłości; Happy zniknął z Buckym, a Tony nie zdążył nawet przywitać się nawet z JARVIS-em, bo Pepper nie pozwoliła mu zejść do warsztatu, tłumacząc się tym, że im szybciej wprowadzą go w kwestie prawne, tym szybciej będą mogli podjąć stosowne działania. Niby zgadzał się ze wszystkim, ale nie było go w domu pięć lat i chciałby zobaczyć co u botów – co zepsuły, co trzeba naprawić, jak bardzo ich kody się zaplątały… Jednak obowiązki przed zabawą. Taka dola odpowiedzialnego dorosłego, do bycia którym Pepper go zmuszała.

— Dobra. Zacznijmy od firmowych — zdecydował.

Jennifer przełożyła kilka teczek z aktami, aż znalazła tą, której potrzebowała.

— Sprawa jest prosta.

— Już mi się podoba.

— Właśnie nie bardzo. Jest prosta, ale ma wiele złych skutków ubocznych.

— Cholera. — A było tak blisko, żeby Tony miał tę jedną kwestię z głowy. — Jakich skutków ubocznych?

— Z chwilą ogłoszenia, że Anthony Stark nie żyje, wszystkie pańskie udziały zostały zamrożone do czasu wykonania testamentu. Zarząd nie mógł podjąć żadnej decyzji, a jedynie kontynuował dotychczasową działalność. Jak pan wie, w testamencie oddał pan swoje udziały przyjacielowi i pani… pannie Potts. Jak się okazało, panna Potts otrzymała wszystkie udziały z powodu śmierci pana Rhodesa.

— Czyli teraz Pepper ma większość w firmie? — zapytał Tony. Wszystko się pięknie układało, nie wiedział, gdzie są te złe skutki uboczne.

— To nie koniec — odpowiedziała Jennifer w tym samym czasie, co Pepper rzuciła:

— Słuchaj dalej, Tony.

Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na obie kobiety, zanim pokiwał głową, dając Jennifer znać, że może kontynuować.

— Zarząd zdecydował, że nie zgadza się odmrozić pańskich udziałów, ponieważ Pepper nie ma odpowiedniego wykształcenia i doświadczenia w zarządzaniu firmą. Odmroziłby je dopiero po zdobyciu przez Pepper takiego wykształcenia i spędzeniu przynajmniej dekady na nauce pod okiem ich dyrektora wykonawczego, Obadiah Stane'a. Na pozycji doktora generalnego pozostałby wakat, ale jego obowiązki przejąłby dyrektor wykonawczy. Po tej dekadzie Pepper musiałaby przez pięć lat pracować właśnie jako dyrektor wykonawczy, pod Obadiah Stane'em pełniącym rolę dyrektora generalnego, ale nadal mającym tytuł dyrektora wykonawczego, czyli byłyby dwie osoby na tym stanowisku, ale ostateczne decyzje należałyby do pana Stane'a. Dopiero po tych pięciu latach Pepper byłaby, według nich, godna objęcia tego stanowiska, oczywiście jeśli w trakcie nie wyniknęłyby inne zastrzeżenia.

Myśl, że ktokolwiek może mieć zastrzeżenia do Pepper, była śmieszna i absurdalna, ale Tony już od dawna wiedział, że zarząd trzeba przesiać i zatrudnić ludzi, którzy nie byli w wieku jego ojca – czyli takich, którzy mieli współczesne podejście do interesów.

— Co za banda starych pryków — wymamrotał. Obie kobiety uśmiechnęły się, ale szybko spoważniały na nowo. — I co z tego wyszło?

Jennifer przerzuciła parę kartek.

— Zaproponowali jej inne rozwiązanie. Wykupienie udziałów za dwukrotną ich wartość.

— Wykupienie… — Tony aż oparł się o oparcie fotela. — Przecież to prawie jak drugi majątek, który ci zostawiłem.

Pepper pokiwała głową.

— Ostatnio byłam na drugim miejscu na liście najbogatszych osób Forbesa — oznajmiła z przekąsem, nieświadomie wypinając pierś dumnie do przodu.

— Dlaczego nie na pierwszym? — zapytał Tony, podpierając brodę na ręce. Szczerzył się szeroko, bo również był z niej dumny.

— Zaraz Jen ci powie.

Odwrócił się do prawniczki, która wyciągnęła kolejne akta.

— Spora część tych pieniędzy posłużyła Pepper na zamienienie tej posiadłości w siedzibę Fundacji Marii Stark.

Tony powtórzył bezgłośnie te słowa i zwrócił się do Pepper.

— Że jak?

— Dobrze słyszałeś. — Pepper usiadła bardziej prosto, skrzyżowała nogi w kostkach i objęła rękami kolano. — Kiedy cztery lata temu zaczęło się Powstanie, miałam nadzieję. Dostarczyłam pieniądze placówkom, które miały zacząć szukać leku. Opłaciło się to, bo teraz mam w nich spore udziały i mało co nie przechodzi przez moje ręce. Rok temu wynaleziono lek, więc zaczęłam myśleć o tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy będą wracać do domów. I zdałam sobie sprawę, że wielu z nich tego domu mieć nie będzie.

— Tym się zajmuje ta fundacja?

Pepper pokiwała głową.

— Oferujemy dach nad głową i opiekę tym, którzy nie mają dokąd iść. Nie uwierzysz, ile osób zostało wyrzuconych z domu.

Na twarzy Pepper pojawiła się niebezpieczna zawiedziona i zła mina, więc aby jakoś ją rozproszyć, Tony zapytał:

— To wtedy wynajęłaś Jennifer?

— O nie. — Pepper machnęła ręką. — Wynajęłam ją o wiele wcześniej.

— Po odczytaniu testamentu — wtrąciła prawniczka, uśmiechając się. — To ja doradziłam Pepper, aby zgodziła się na wykup udziałów, załatwiałam prawne sprawy związane z finansowaniem badań i zakładaniem fundacji.

— A teraz będziesz się babrać w moich prawnych sprawach. Współczuję — powiedział Tony, wzruszając ramionami. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale skoro Pepper postawiła przed nim prawniczkę, na dodatek zaufaną, to Tony nie miał skrupułów, aby korzystać z jej usług.

— To nie moja pierwsze rodeo, panie Stark — oświadczyła Jennifer. Rozluźniła się na tyle, że usiadła na brzegu biurka, trzymając teczki w rękach. — Nie jestem tylko prawnikiem fundacji, ale i pracownikiem. Każdy chory na ZCO, który ma problemy prawne, może się do mnie zgłosić. Nie tylko ci, którzy mieszkają tutaj, w siedzibie.

— Czyli oferujecie mieszkanie i opiekę prawną? — zapytał Tony. Musiał się nauczyć, że to nie jest już jego dom, że właściwie będzie tu mieszkał na tych samych zasadach, co inne zombie.

— Oferujemy wszystko, co takie osoby mogą potrzebować. Happy zajmował się aplikowaniem neurotriptyliny i rehabilitacją, ale musimy zatrudnić kogoś do pomocy, bo sam nie jest już w stanie zajmować się wszystkimi.

Tony wstał i przeszedł się po biurze, po czym zatrzymał za fotelem i oparł rękoma o oparcie. Spojrzał na Pepper.

— Czyli za pomocą moich pieniędzy zrobiłaś placówkę dla bezdomnych zombie, zamiast kupić sobie jakąś wyspę i osiąść na niej?

— To by było nudne — powiedziała Pepper, uśmiechając się lekko. Zerknęła w bok. — Znalazłam sposób, żeby wykorzystać twoje pieniądze dla siebie, o to się nie martw.

Przyglądał jej się z ciekawością, ale nie dodała nic więcej. Będzie miał okazję później, aby wszystko od niej wyciągnąć.

— Dobra. — Znowu zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na Jennifer. — To tyle z moich kwestii firmowych? — Kiedy pokiwała głową, kontynuował: — A prywatnie jak to wygląda?

Jennifer uśmiechnęła się smutno i tym razem nie otworzyła żadnej aktówki.

— Nie posiada pan nic. To problem, z którym mierzy się większość powracających. Pański testament został już wykonany, więc jeśli spadkobiercy pana nie przygarną, to nie ma pan nawet dachu nad głową. Nie jest to takie rzadkie, bo mamy coraz więcej takich ludzi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Kobiety domyśliły się, że Tony potrzebuje czasu, aby to wszystko przetrawić i zdecydować, co dalej. Miał nadzieję, że Pepper nie zdecyduje, że nic mu nie da, że będzie tylko kolejnym zombie, którym zajmuje się fundacja. Potrzebuje czegoś chociaż na początek; idealnie byłoby, gdyby Pepper mogła zatrzymać wszystko, a on odzyskałby firmę.

Wrócił na miejsce, oparł łokcie na podłokietnikach i brodę na dłoniach.

— Pora przejść do konkretów — oświadczył. Pepper uśmiechnęła się, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego, a Jennifer usiadła na krześle. — Panno Walters, co bym musiał zrobić, aby odzyskać Stark Industries?

Jennifer westchnęła i przełożyła jedną z teczek na górę, po czym ją otworzyła.

— Powstał już precedens w kwestii odzyskiwania swoich udziałów w firmie — zaczęła. — Jednak nie jest on korzystny dla żadnej ze stron w tym wypadku.

— To znaczy?

— To znaczy, że istnieje taka możliwość.

— Wyczuwam jakieś "ale" — zauważył Tony.

— I masz rację — mruknęła Pepper, a Jennifer pokiwała głową.

— Polega ona na tym, że cofa się wszystkie założenia testamentu. Nie tylko te dotyczące udziałów. Wszystko, nawet prywatny majątek.

Na tym zakończyła i patrzyła na niego, jakby wiedziała, że sam dojdzie do odpowiednich wniosków.

— Czyli tylko ja na tym zyskam — analizował na głos Tony. — Pepper straci wszystko, fundusze na badania i rozwój neurotriptyliny pójdą latać, fundacja pójdzie latać. Nawet jeśli chciałbym ją na nowo otworzyć, to i tak trochę minie, a ci ludzie nie będą mieli się gdzie podziać.

— Tak, dokładnie to się wydarzy — potwierdziła Jennifer. — Odzyska pan nie tylko firmę, ale i majątek.

Machnął na to ręką.

— Co mi po tym, skoro przysporzy to więcej złego niż dobrego. Zresztą… — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Pewnie i tak podważyliby moje zdrowie psychiczne.

Jennifer zmarszczyła brwi, a Pepper przysunęła się do niego, jakby źle usłyszała.

— Psychiczne? — zapytała, aby się upewnić.

Pokiwał głową z ponurym uśmiechem.

— Zmieniłbym drastycznie kierunek firmy.

— Jak drastycznie? — zapytała Jennifer.

— Stark Industries przestałoby produkować broń.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, bo lubił szokować, oj, lubił; to mu zostało.

— To naprawdę… — zaczęła Pepper.

— … drastyczna zmiana — skończyła Jennifer. — I ma pan rację, zarządowi byłoby to nie na rękę, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że militaria składają się na większość przychodu firmy. Mogliby uznać pana za niepoczytalnego i straciłby pan firmę i tak.

— Czyli lepiej w tę stronę nie iść, pojmuję. Mogę coś zrobić z ich nazwą? Żeby usunięto moje nazwisko?

Jennifer chwyciła teczkę, którą jako pierwszą dzisiaj przy nim otworzyła, i przejrzała parę kartek.

— Sądzę, że nic z tego nie będzie. — Zanim Tony mógł się odezwać, mówiła dalej: — Nie ma nic konkretnego na ten temat, ale ja na ich miejscu zasłoniłabym się tym, że to nie tylko pana nazwisko, ale i pańskiego ojca, który był założycielem firmy, więc mają pełne prawo do używania tej nazwy ku pamięci Howarda Starka.

Tony pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

— Czyli jeśli chciałbym założyć własną firmę, to nie mógłbym posłużyć się swoim nazwiskiem?

— Nie, nie. — Jennifer pokręciła głową. — Mógłby pan. Ale ta firma nie mogłaby zaistnieć jako "Stark Industries".

— W takim razie Stark Solutions otrzymałoby zielone światło?

— Nie widzę przeciwwskazań — odpowiedziała Jennifer.

— Masz już plan? — zapytała Pepper. Nie wydawała się szczególnie zaskoczona. Tony zerknął na nią kątem oka.

— Tak jakby. Ale… to można zostawić na później. Teraz wiem już wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć.

— Będę do pana dyspozycji, panie Stark, jeśli będzie pan potrzebował dalszych porad prawnych.

Tony wstał i podał jej rękę.

— Proszę mi mówić po imieniu, pan Stark to mój ojciec.

— W takim razie jestem Jen, Tony — odparła prawniczka, również wstając i ściskając jego dłoń.

— Dziękuję za pomoc, Jen.


	2. Chapter 2

Czekanie w kolejce zalicza do najgorszych męczarni. Ale kiedy pielęgniarzy jest o wiele mniej niż chorych, trzeba sobie radzić. Przynajmniej nie znajduje się po drugiej stronie przejścia. Tony zerka na obecnych tam zombie i wie, że powinien im współczuć, ale nie jest w stanie odczuwać czegoś takiego. Współczucie było mu prawie obce przed śmiercią, a co dopiero teraz.

Jedna osoba przykuwa jego uwagę; młody człowiek, brunet, jasna skóra, militarna postawa, brak lewej ręki. Tony nie może przyporządkować imienia do twarzy, ale wie, że skądś go zna.

Postępuje według standardowej procedury; występuje przed szereg, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę strażników, i pokazuje dłonie, aby było jasne, że nie ma złych zamiarów.

— Was ist passiert? — pyta strażnik po niemiecku.

— Ugh. — Tony zapomniał, że nie znajduje się w anglojęzycznym kraju. Jednak spróbował swojego szczęścia, bo w końcu Szwajcarzy po studiach powinni znać trzy języki, może trafił mu się właśnie taki absolwent. Jak to jest, że pamięta takie szczegóły, a nie pamięta, jak się nazywa znajoma twarz? — Wydaje mi się, że poznaję kogoś z drugiej kolejki.

Strażnik obraca się przodem do drugiego przejścia.

— Kogoś z nierozpoznanych? — pyta, gładko przechodząc na angielski, chociaż mówi z ciężkim akcentem. — Kogo?

Tony wskazuje na człowieka bez lewej ręki.

— Wiem, że go znam, ale… — Marszczy brwi. — Ale jeszcze nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, skąd.

Strażnik uśmiecha się do niego i kładzie rękę na ramieniu.

— Obwody poznawcze łączą się powoli, na pewno wszystko do pana wróci. Proszę wrócić na miejsce i wspomnieć o tym lekarzowi.

— Restart komputera — mamrocze do siebie Tony. Często myślał o swoim mózgu jako o maszynie, ale to porównanie jeszcze nigdy nie było tak dosłowne.

Wstępuje z powrotem do szeregu i przygląda się, jak strażnicy płynnie przekazują sobie informacje, i jak mężczyzna, którego kojarzy, zostaje odsunięty na bok. Nie wie, jak odbywa się procedura w takich wypadkach, ale prawdopodobnie będą go mieli teraz na oku, aby Tony mógł go sobie spokojnie przypomnieć.

sss

— Gdzie jest Bucky? — zapytał Tony, kiedy wyszli z biura Jen i skierowali się do kuchni. Pepper zaczęła robić sobie kanapkę, a Tony czekał, bo na razie nie mógł wejść do warsztatu bez niej.

Znał drogę, ale nie wiedział, czy nie było tam czegoś nowego. Korciło go, aby w końcu przywitać się z botami i odpowiednio przejrzeć JARVIS-a, ale Pepper chyba czerpała sadystyczną przyjemność z oglądania, jak Tony zwija się ze zniecierpliwienia.

— Happy pokazał mu wolne pokoje do wyboru — odezwała się w końcu, po pierwszym kęsie kanapki. — Albo wybrał jeden i w nim siedzi, albo poszedł z Happym na rehabilitację.

Tony tęsknie spojrzał w stronę schodów do warsztatu, ale wytrzyma jeszcze te pięć minut. Powinien.

— Dobra, zaprowadź mnie do niego — zdecydował. — Nowa ręka sama mu nie odrośnie.

Pepper nie ruszyła się z miejsca, tylko wyciągnęła telefon i zadzwoniła do Happy'ego. Porozmawiała z nim krótko, po czym przekazała Tony'emu instrukcję, gdzie może Bucky'ego znaleźć. Tony nie pożegnał się, bo nie chciał jej przerywać dalszej rozmowy z Happym.

Idąc po swojej już-nie-własnej posiadłości, Tony czuł się obco. Pepper zrobiła gruntowne przemeblowanie. Dołożyła ścian, zrobiła tu istny apartamentowiec, aby na dostępnej powierzchni ulokować jak najwięcej osób. Widząc to, co zrobiła z jednym budynkiem, nie mógł uwierzyć, że te cymbały ze Stark Industries miały czelność mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do jej kompetencji.

Dotarł w końcu do pokoju, który wybrał sobie Bucky, i po zapukaniu nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko od razu wszedł. Zastał mężczyznę, który spoglądał na ocean i który nawet nie obrócił się, kiedy Tony wprosił mu się do pokoju.

— Bucky?

Wołany nawet nie drgnął, ale mimo że Tony podświadomie wiedział, że go słucha, nie powiedział nic więcej. Podszedł i stanął obok niego, również spoglądając za okno w milczeniu.

Nie wiedział, czy Bucky chce towarzystwa, czy nie; czy lepiej mu samemu to wszystko ogarnąć, czy w końcu będzie chciał tu zostać. Wiedział, że póki nie usłyszy od niego niczego, deklaracji żadnej podjętej decyzji, to nie ma co gdybać.

— Jeśli byś chciał, to możemy polecieć do Nowego Jorku, zobaczyć, co i jak się zmieniło — zaproponował, bo, hej, dla Tony'ego sporo rzeczy było nowe, ale pewnie dla Bucky'ego o wiele więcej. I, być może, chciałby zobaczyć to wszystko, co kiedyś znał.

— Zmieniło się wszystko nie do poznania — odpowiedział szybko Bucky. — Wolę tak założyć i nie widzieć Brooklynu nigdy więcej, jeśli nie muszę.

Cóż, tego Tony się nie spodziewał, ale kimże jest, aby w niego wątpić.

— No to nie musimy tam lecieć, nie ma sprawy. Miejsce tutaj masz, więc nie przejmuj się eksmitowaniem.

Bucky spojrzał na Tony'ego kątem oka, jakby nie do końca wierzył jego słowom, ale nie powiedział nic, co by na to wskazywało. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

— I tak nie mam gdzie iść — skwitował, odwracając się w końcu do Tony'ego. — Więc będziesz musiał ze mną wytrzymać.

— Żaden problem. Będziesz miał masę ludzi wokół siebie, których będziesz mógł denerwować, kiedy ja cię pogonię.

— Lubię to "kiedy", a nie "jeśli". — Bucky uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust – jakby całe napięcie ulotniło się z pokoju. Usiadł na łóżku i odetchnął, a Tony oparł się o szybę. — Nie wiem, co mam ze sobą zrobić.

— No wiesz — zaczął Tony, podchodząc i pochylając się nad nim — nie musisz od razu mieć wszystkiego poukładanego. Zacznij powoli. Jak to. — Wskazał na kikut po lewej ręce. — Chodź ze mną do warsztatu, wykombinuje się coś.

— Już?

— No a kiedy?

Bucky skrzywił się nieco i chwycił za lewe ramię.

— Nie teraz.

Tony wywrócił oczami, ale skinął głową.

— Jak sobie chcesz — burknął i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy był już w drzwiach, zatrzymał go głos Bucky'ego:

— Po prostu… później, kiedy załatwisz swoje sprawy, to przyjdę. Ale nie przekładaj mnie ponad wszystko inne.

— Jasne — Tony zasalutował koślawo. — Dam ci znać, chociaż nie obiecuję, że to będzie szybko.

Bucky rozłożył ramię na bok.

— Mam czas.

Tony zaśmiał się, machnął ręką i wyszedł z pokoju.

sss

Okazało się, że w warsztacie wiele się pozmieniało. Przede wszystkim podzielono go tak, że większą część stanowił garaż, do którego wchodziło się głównymi drzwiami. Od reszty oddzielony był ścianą, która miała osobne drzwi, i tam właśnie podeszła Pepper, otwierając panel i wpuszczając go do środka.

Być może Tony'emu tylko się wydawało, że warsztat jest zmieniony. Wszystko tu było, tylko poupychane tak, żeby zajmowało jak najmniej miejsca. Być może wcześniej po prostu wszystko było tak samo, tylko poustawiane w szerszych odstępach, między samochodami.

Spojrzał na Pepper, która rozgościła się na kanapie skierowanej – jak wcześniej – w stronę telewizora. Poklepała miejsce obok siebie, więc tam usiadł.

— Poczekaj chwilę — powiedziała, po czym zrobiła coś na swoim notepadzie i rozświetliła zaciemniony kąt. Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc swoje boty. — Uaktywniłam wszystko, możesz przepisać protokoły na siebie. Dziwnie się czuję, kiedy JARVIS mówi na mnie "madam".

Tony nie czekał na nic więcej. Przeszedł przez oparcie kanapy i stanął przed konsolą. Wprowadził swoje hasło i, kiedy wszystko ożyło, poczuł, jakby wielki ciężar spadł mu z ramion.

— Pobudka, tatuś wrócił do domu — powiedział, jakby nic się nie stało, jakby jeszcze wczoraj tu był.

— Miło pana widzieć, panie Stark.

Tony wprowadził kilka komend do komputera.

— Spróbuj jeszcze raz, J.

— Miło pana widzieć, sir.

Uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. Zostawił konsolę włączoną, aby JARVIS pobrał niezbędne aktualizacje. Mimo tego, że sam go zbudował, pewne elementy zawsze będą wymagać aktualizacji. Wrócił na miejsce obok Pepper i przywitał się z DUM-E'em i U, którzy podjechali do kanapy w zawrotnym tempie, ale za głośno.

— Ktoś tu potrzebuje naoliwienia, co? — powiedział Tony, klepiąc boty po chwytakach. — Tym razem ja to zrobię.

Zawsze jeden bot dbał o drugiego w tej kwestii, ale Tony miał tak dużo na głowie, że nie wiedział, za co się zabrać. A mając boty pod ręką, skupi się na sprawdzaniu ich struktury i poukłada myśli. Tego mu było najbardziej potrzeba.

— Tony… — zaczęła ostrożnie Pepper, kiedy Tony oliwił U, a DUM-E niecierpliwie czekał na swoją kolej. Poczekała, aż Tony na nią spojrzy. — Pamiętasz, jak mówiłam, że znalazłam sposób, aby wykorzystać twoją fortunę dla siebie?

— No — odpowiedział, znowu skupiając się na bocie. — Myślałem, że pojechałaś na jakieś wakacje, ale pewnie dużo poszło na przebudowę tego miejsca?

— Nie byłam na wakacjach, a posiadłość przebudowałam dla fundacji.

Tony mamrotał coś pod nosem, pewnie notatki odnośnie części, które są do wymiany u U. Znając JARVIS-a, wyłapywał to mamrotanie i zapisywał na serwerze. Pepper uśmiechnęła się i mówiła dalej:

— Chyba że jako wakacje liczysz podróż poślubną.

Te słowa chyba w końcu dotarły do Tony'ego. Przerwał oliwienie chwytaka.

— Poślubną? — zapytał, a kiedy Pepper pokiwała głową, posypały się pytania: — Z kim? Nie z Hammerem, nie? Cholera, powiedz, że nie z Hammerem, tylko kimś innym. Znam go? Albo ją? Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, przecież wiesz. Specjalnie czekałaś, aż umrę, czy znałaś tego kogoś wcześniej?

Pepper nie czekała spokojnie, aż pytania się skończą, tylko odpowiadała od razu, nie licząc na to, że Tony się zamknie. Wcześniej prawie zawsze tak rozmawiali i cieszyła się, że to się nie zmieniło.

— Z… Nie, nie z Hammerem, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Nie lubię Hammera. Nikt nie lubi Hammera. Nawet Christine nie lubi Hammera. Nie zapędzaj się tak, nie ma żadnej "jej", chociaż też nie miałabym nic przeciwko. Nie, nie czekałam, aż umrzesz, chociaż to po twojej śmierci się zbliżyliśmy. Dasz mi w końcu powiedzieć?

— No przecież czekam cały czas, a ty mi tu o pierdołach mówisz. — Wrócił do oliwienia U.

— Happy. Wyszłam za Happy'ego.

Tony skończy odgonił go ręką, aby zrobił miejsce dla DUM-E'ego. DUM-E prawie najechał mu na stopę.

— Spokojnie, spokojnie, już cię mam — łagodził Tony, zaczynając oliwić bota – tym razem od góry. — Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że zejdziesz się z Happym. Pewnie dlatego, że wyobrażałem sobie ciebie jako cesarzową, więc nie brałem pod uwagę nikogo o niższym stopniu.

— Jestem prawie pewna, że obecnie nie ma nikogo o takim… "stopniu".

— A szukałaś? — Tony posłał jej szeroki uśmiech i wiedziała, że wszystko między nimi jest w porządku. — Hej, hej, skoro jesteś teraz panią Hogan, dlaczego Jen mówiła o tobie "panna Potts"?

— Bo nie chciałam, żebyś dowiedział się od kogoś obcego. Chciałam ci sama powiedzieć. Wszystko inne miało wyższy priorytet, dlatego dowiedziałeś się dopiero teraz.

Pokiwał głową, bo widział w tym sens. Chociaż Pepper miała u niego bardzo wysoki priorytet, jednak w tym momencie pojawiły się ważniejsze sprawy.

— Co jeszcze?… — nie dokończył. DUM-E był tak zadowolony, że majtał się na wszystkie strony i na nieszczęście udało mu się zahaczyć nie tylko o koszulę, ale i o bandaż pod spodem. — Cholera — zaklął Tony, odchylając się do tyłu i zjeżdżając niżej na kanapie, aby jego tors znalazł się jak najbardziej poziomo. Widział, że szwy pękły i trochę "czarnej ropy" wyleciało z rany. — Cholera. Pepper, będziesz musiała mi pomóc. JARVIS, sprowadź Bucky'ego. James Barnes. Szybko.

— Pomóc…? — Pepper była blada i patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem. Wątpił, że ten strach wynikał z powodu bieli jego skóry. Pokaleczona klatka piersiowa z materiałem o cielistym kolorze przyszytym pośrodku była o wiele bardziej straszliwym widokiem.

— Bucky nie ma ręki, a ja nie widzę dobrze. Później zaprogramuję do tego boty, ale teraz ty będziesz musiała mnie zszyć.

Pepper szybko wstała i pokręciła głową.

— O, nie. Na szczęście mamy do tego kogoś lepszego. JARVIS, ściągnij tu Happy'ego.

— Tak jest, pani Hogan.

Tony starał się oddychać jak najpłycej, aby móc rozmawiać.

— Happy? Dlaczego myślisz, że Happy tu zaradzi?

— Bo jest naszym rehabilitantem. Przeszedł wszelkie potrzebne szkolenia. Nie ty jeden się… rozlatujesz.

Uznał to wyjaśnienie za rozsądne. W końcu musieli mieć takiego kogoś, aby pozwolono działać fundacji. Albo mieć "zszywacza" na miejscu, albo kogoś blisko; a że stąd nigdzie nie było blisko, pozostawało pierwsze wyjście.

Drzwi do warsztatu otworzyły się z hukiem. Najpierw wpadł Happy, niosąc ze sobą walizkę, a za nim wszedł Bucky, rozglądając się dookoła i omijając U szerokim łukiem. Na nic to się nie zdało, bo bot zaczął za nim jechać.

— No, jesteście — odezwał się Tony. — Bucky widział, jak mnie zszywali, powie ci, co i jak — powiedział do Happy'ego. — A potem zabiorę się za coś, dzięki czemu nie będzie to już nigdy potrzebne.

— Kieszeń sobie tam zrób — burknął Bucky, stając za oparciem kanapy, żeby patrzeć na Tony'ego do góry nogami. Pepper wzięła z niego przykład i również odgrodziła się kanapą, aby zrobić Happy'emu jak najwięcej miejsca.

Zszywanie przebiegało w milczeniu przerywanym oszczędnymi wskazówkami Bucky'ego. Kiedy Happy zakończył szew, Pepper oderwała w końcu wzrok od torsu Tony'ego i spojrzała na Bucky'ego.

— Często miał zakładane te szwy? I zawsze w tym miejscu? — zapytała tak cicho, żeby Tony nie usłyszał.

— Pytasz o rany — stwierdził na głos Bucky. Skinęła głową, bo wolała usłyszeć odpowiedź, a nie kłócić się, o co konkretnie pytała. — Miał je już, kiedy się spotkaliśmy. Dziurę też. Z tego co mówił, znaleźli go z torsem zaklejonym taśmą izolacyjną.

Pepper zachowała swoje myśli dla siebie, ale wyglądała na zmartwioną. Wiedziała, że Tony nigdy jej nie opowie całej historii, nieważne jak bardzo by go prosiła. Z jednej strony to jej odpowiadało, bo nie musiała wyobrażać sobie bólu, jaki musiał znieść, jednak z drugiej strony teraz i tak to robiła, a to nie było lepsze.

— Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy wrażeń — powiedziała na tyle głośno, żeby usłyszeli ją wszyscy. — Powinniśmy się wyspać. Jutro też jest dzień, Tony, nie marudź. Wszyscy do swoich pokoi, już.

Pogoniła ich i zamknęła za sobą warsztat. Tony szedł powoli, jakby upewniając się, że nic mu nie odleci. Odprowadziła go do pokoju i życzyła dobrej nocy.

Tony Stark na Pepper zawsze sprawiał wrażenie bycia w kawałkach, ale teraz niemalże było to rzeczywistością.

sss

Następne kilka dni minęło spokojnie. Tony migrował między warsztatem a przydzielonym mu łóżkiem, bo Pepper nie pozwoliła mu spać na kanapie na dole, bo mógłby sobie coś zrobić. Albo DUM-E znowu zareagowałby zbyt entuzjastycznie na jego obecność. Tony obiecał sobie, że znajdzie jakiś sposób, aby móc bezpiecznie spać na kanapie w warsztacie, chociażby tylko dlatego, żeby pokazać Pepper, że potrafi. Na razie jednak musiał jej słuchać, jeśli chciał, aby nadal to ona wykonywała zastrzyki neurotriptyliny.

Najpierw musiał doprowadzić do porządku wszystko w warsztacie, posegregować i zapisać, czego mu potrzeba; aktualizacje przebiegły pomyślnie, ale JARVIS i tak potrzebował nowego kodu. Boty natomiast potrzebowały nowych części, ale tych Tony nie miał. Aby je zakupić, potrzebował pieniędzy, a pieniądze były u Pepper.

Dopisał do kodu JARVIS-a informację o swoim stanie, jakie parametry powinny być poprawne, a jakie wywoływać alarm.

— JARVIS, zadzwoń do Pepper. Albo nie, zlokalizuj mi ją — rozkazał. W porę oprzytomniał; nie będzie przecież prosić o pieniądze przez telefon, nawet on wie, że tak nie wypada.

— Pani Hogan jest w swoim biurze, Sir — ogłosił JARVIS. — Obecnie prowadzi rozmowę kwalifikacyjną z kandydatką na pomoc dla pana Hogana.

Dało to czas Tony'emu na nałożenie musu i założenie kontaktów. Jednak gdy wyszedł ze swojego siedliska, aż się zatrzymał. Nigdy wcześniej nie natknął się na innych zombie, bo chodził po posiadłości o takich godzinach, gdzie każdy zajmował się swoimi sprawami, albo spał. Teraz z kolei był środek dnia, co najwyraźniej oznaczało porę na socjalizowanie ze sobą.

W salonie siedziało może dziesięć osób – Bucky'ego nigdzie nie było – ale żadne z nich nie miało ani musu na sobie, ani kontaktów na oczach. Niektórzy uśmiechnęli się do niego, a jedna kobieta chciała coś powiedzieć, ale szybko skierował się do biura Pepper.

Widok tych ludzi sprawił, iż dotarło do niego, że to naprawdę nie jest już jego dom. Te osoby mają takie samo prawo przebywać tutaj jak on, a niektórzy z nich pewnie byli tu już od kilku miesięcy. Tony nie miał nic do gadania w tej kwestii. Nie wiedział, czemu czuł się tak niepewnie, oddając im swoją posiadłość. To nie tak, że chciał ich widzieć na ulicy, ale w placówce leczniczej już się naoglądał osobników takich, jak on sam, teraz chciał, aby wszystko wróciło do normy, aby było po staremu. A czuł, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Jakby nadal był w Szwajcarii.

Otrząsnął się i uniósł rękę, aby zapukać, ale drzwi do biura Pepper otworzyły się w tym samym momencie. Stała przed nim wysoka kobieta z czerwonymi, kręconymi włosami i przeszywającym spojrzeniem.

— Witam — rzucił, zaglądając jej przez ramię. — Pepper u siebie?

Kobieta odsunęła się na bok i zobaczył Pepper stojącą tuż za nią.

— To jest Tony Stark — przedstawiła go Pepper. — Tony, przywitaj się z Natalie Rushman, będzie pomagać Happy'emu.

Machnął krótko ręką na przywitanie, nie zwracając na kobietę większej uwagi. Normalnie włączyłby swój urok i czarował ją – dla zabawy, żeby zobaczyć, czy da radę – ale teraz był trupem, więc sobie darował.

— Natalie, mogę ci mówić po imieniu? — Nie czekał na odpowiedź. — Mam kilka spraw do Pepper, poczekasz na korytarzu?

Natalie spojrzała na Pepper i dopiero kiedy ta pokiwała głową, wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

— Tony — westchnęła Pepper. — To ty powinieneś poczekać, a nie ona.

— Wiem, wiem, ale oprowadzałabyś ją przez minimum pół godziny, a wiesz, ile ja w tym czasie zrobię?

— Domyślam się, że mnóstwo.

— Jakbyś mi to z ust wyjęła.

— No to mów, czego potrzebujesz.

Oparła się biodrami o biurko, krzyżując nogi w kostkach i splatając dłonie. Tony debatował, czy ma usiąść na fotelu czy nie, ale skoro Pepper postanowiła stać, to znaczy, że dała mu mało czasu na omówienie problemu.

— Parę tysięcy kieszonkowego — rzucił bezceremonialnie, przechodząc do konkretów. — DUM-E i U działają na starych częściach, które niedługo wysiądą całkowicie, a wtedy naprawa będzie droższa.

Pepper sięgnęła za siebie po plik kartek i długopis. Zapisała coś, oderwała jedną notkę i podała ją Tony'emu.

— To takie moje zapasowe konto. Miało być wykorzystane na poszukiwanie ciebie i sprowadzenie do domu, a ponieważ znalazłeś się sam, pieniądze zostały prawie nienaruszone. Na Rhodeya mam osobne konto. Możesz wszystko stąd opróżnić. Te pieniądze są twoje.

— Za darmo? — zapytał, ale chwycił kartkę z jej dłoni jak najszybciej, żeby się nie rozmyśliła.

Uśmiechnęła się na te słowa i odprowadziła go do drzwi.

— Powiedzmy, że jak coś się popsuje, to masz to naprawić.

— To mogę zrobić — zgodził się Tony.

— No to jesteśmy kwita. — Otworzyła drzwi. — Teraz muszę oprowadzić pannę Rushman po siedzibie.

Tony szybkim krokiem odchodził do warsztatu, ale słyszał jeszcze, jak kobiety decydują się mówić sobie na "ty".


	3. Chapter 3

Budzi się jakby z głębokiego snu, jakby z sennego dna, jakby całe dotychczasowe życie było snem, a dopiero teraz rozpocząć się miało to prawdziwe. Otwiera oczy, widząc brudny, biały sufit i szare okna. Odruchowo podnosi się do siadu, ale kiedy słyszy chlupotanie, spogląda w dół i krzyczy.

Wrzeszczy.

Chce się zakryć, ale nadgarstki ma przyczepione łańcuchem do łóżka. Nie może wstać, bo kostki są tak samo związane. A z dziury w jego piersi leje się maź, czarna, gęsta maź, której nie może powstrzymać.

— Cholera, pomocy! — krzyczy zachrypniętym głosem, mając nadzieję, że ktoś usłyszy.

Do pomieszczenia wpada trójka ludzi, jeden zmilitaryzowany z bronią, pozostała dwójka wygląda na lekarzy.

— Proszę się leżeć — kaleczy angielski jeden z nich i pewnie dlatego Tony nie słucha.

Drugi człowiek, kobieta, łapie go za rękę i ściska ją, ale Tony tego nie czuje, jedynie widzi; przechodzi go dreszcz ze strachu, ale i jego nie czuje, tylko jest świadomy.

— Co się ze mną dzieje?

— Proszę się położyć, musi się pan położyć, inaczej nic nie poradzimy — mówi spokojnie kobieta, cały czas ściskając jego rękę. Słychać u niej akcent, ale mówi poprawnie, więc Tony próbuje się uspokoić, kładzie się i oddycha przez usta.

— Co się ze mną dzieje? — pyta ponownie.

W tle słyszy, jak wojskowy rozmawia z kimś po niemiecku, chyba mówi do komunikatora na ramieniu. Świecą mu latarką po oczach, ale nie razi to tak, jak powinno.

— Co się ze mną dzieje? — powtarza po raz trzeci, już spokojniej, bo wie, że panika niczego nie przyspieszy.

— Pomożemy panu z klatką piersiową — mówi kobieta — ale będzie musiał pan poczekać na dalsze wyjaśnienia, aż dotrze uprawniona osoba.

— Uprawniona do czego? — pyta Tony, ale nikt mu nie odpowiada. Próbuje spojrzeć w dół i wtedy zauważa, że szyją go bez żadnego znieczulenia, a on… nic nie czuje.

Krztusi się śliną, myśli, że to ta czarna maź, czuje, jakby miał wymiotować. Słyszy krzyki, wołają kogoś; wojskowy podchodzi i odchyla jego głowę do tyłu, przytrzymując ją w ten sposób. Wydaje mu się, że słyszy wydukane przeprosiny, ale woli zamknąć oczy i zaufać tym ludziom.

Nie umiera, nie biją go, nie torturują, nic go nie boli, obiecali wyjaśnienia. Nie wie kiedy, ale obiecali. Poczeka. Nic go nie boli, po prostu jest wystraszony, Starkowie się nie boją, weź się w garść, do cholery.

sss

Zapamiętał dane z kartki od Pepper i zniszczył ją. Nawet nie spojrzał na to, ile na koncie jest pieniędzy, tylko od razu zabrał się za zamawianie potrzebnych części, przy okazji spędzając trochę więcej czasu na przeglądanie nowych dostępnych modeli. Przez pięć lat powinno się zmienić o wiele więcej, niż to, co widział, ale podejrzewał, bez cienia skromności, że bez jego geniuszu nie miał co liczyć na jakiś wielki przewrót.

JARVIS przemówił mu do rozumu i Tony nie dopłacał, aby części przybyły wcześniej. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, póki nie wyjdzie na prostą; musiał czekać, tak jak zwyczajni śmiertelnicy.

Rozłożył się na kanapie ze swoimi narzędziami i odłączył już U z systemu, rozkręcając go i szykując do modernizacji. Rozmawiał z DUM-E'em, który – jak zwykle – chciał pomóc, a tylko przeszkadzał.

— Nie rób tak, bo nic nie widzę, chcesz mieć brata czy nie? Pewnie nie, ty samolubie, chciałbyś, abym całą uwagę poświęcał tobie. Wydam cię studentom, zobaczysz. Nie wiem, czy powinienem dziękować Pepper, że w ogóle ciebie zostawiła. Ciesz się, że to zrobiła, bo to wymaga cholernie dużo nadziei. Albo głupoty — urwał i spojrzał na DUM-E'ego, który przekrzywił na niego chwytak. — Masz rację, Pepper i głupota nie istnieją razem, to byłby paradoks, a paradoksom mówimy stanowczo "nie". — Nie skomentował, że sam jest takim paradoksem, żyjąc w zwłokach. — W tym ciele nadal jest zdrowy duch — mruknął, klepiąc się po piersi, na prawo od dziury.

— To mnie cieszy.

— Pepper! — Odwrócił się szybko i wskazał na nią śrubokrętem. — Od jak dawna tu stoisz? Ile słyszałaś? To wszystko DUM-E.

Pepper uśmiechnęła się i weszła głębiej do warsztatu, ale nie podeszła do brudnego Tony'ego i rozkręconego bota.

— Tylko chwilę. Przyszłam zobaczyć, czy starczyło ci na wszystko, czego potrzebujesz.

— JARVIS? — zapytał Tony, wycierając dłonie w szmatę.

— Sir nie wykorzystał wszystkich środków, spora kwota jeszcze pozostaje do jego dyspozycji, pani Hogan.

Pepper pokiwała głową i wyglądała, jakby chciała wyjść, więc Tony skoczył na nogi.

— Nie mówiłem ci jeszcze — zaczął — jak bardzo mnie cieszy, że upchnęłaś to wszystko na bok i nic nie wyrzuciłaś. Trochę mi teraz tłoczno, ale mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję. Może nawet wstawię tu łóżko...

— Nie, Tony — przerwała mu Pepper, kręcąc głową. — Nie będziesz tu spał, bo jak się zamkniesz, to zobaczę cię dopiero za miesiąc. Jeśli w ogóle przypomnisz sobie i zechcesz wyjść z tej nory. Masz swój pokój, tam siedź.

Tony uniósł ręce w górę, aby zaraz je opuścić. Ale nie protestował. Czuł, że zawdzięcza Pepper wszystko, co teraz mogłoby go definiować. Bez niej nie będzie mógł nic zrobić. Owszem, mógłby zdobyć jakiegoś sponsora, ale najpierw powinien rozeznać się, jakie są na to szanse w obecnym stanie społeczeństwa, gdzie tyle osób wraca do domów po śmierci…

Po pomieszczeniu rozległo się krótkie piknięcie i Pepper zajrzała do swojego notepada.

— Natalie zaczyna od jutra, ale dzisiaj już zamieszka z nami — poinformowała go. — Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się zachowywać jak należy.

— O mnie się nie martw — zapewnił Tony. — Nie mam pulsu, żeby krew miałaby spłynąć do…

— Okej, zrozumiałam — przerwała mu Pepper, wyciągając rękę. — Po prostu uprzedzam. Happy mi napisał, że Natalie jest bardzo dobrze wyszkolona i wie, co robi. Nie chcę jej stracić.

Tony oparł się o kanapę i uśmiechnął niewinnie.

— Mam inne rzeczy na głowie niż myślenie o miłości. Albo szybkim numerku. — Podrzucił śrubokręt w ręce i nie wrócił spojrzeniem do Pepper. — Mam całe życie do poukładania.

— Nie siedź za długo — powiedziała cicho Pepper. Zawahała się krótko, ale nie dodała nic więcej, tylko wyszła z warsztatu. Tony poczekał, aż nie będzie słyszał już stukotu jej obcasów, i zsunął się na podłogę.

— I nie tylko swoje życie — dopowiedział pod nosem. DUM-E zapiszczał smutno i opuścił ramę w dół, chwytak kładąc na kolanach Tony'ego. Ten poklepał bota krótko. — Tak się kończy przygarnianie bohaterów wojennych.

sss

Powiedziano mu, że obwody poznawcze powinny już być dostatecznie połączone, aby rozpoznawał twarze. Dlatego teraz siedzi w tym pokoju, czekając na drugiego zombiego, tego samego, którego wskazał parę tygodni temu – a przynajmniej tak mu powiedziano, bo nie pamięta tej sytuacji.

Przed rozpoczęciem tej "procedury" poinformowano Tony'ego, że osobnik, którego niby-rozpoznał, nie odezwał się ani słowem od momentu, kiedy po obudzeniu próbowali go uspokoić. Nawet nie domagał się wyjaśnień, tylko przestał krzyczeć w momencie, kiedy pielęgniarz prosił go o uspokojenie się.

Do pomieszczenia wchodzi krzepki mężczyzna, brunet z zabandażowanym kikutem lewej ręki. Jego nogi są skute łańcuchem i pewnie to strażnicy mieli na myśli, mówiąc o tym, że lubi biegać – lubi uciekać. W pamięci Tony'ego coś drga, ale niewystarczająco, aby miał poznać postawionego przed nim człowieka.

Dzieje się coś, czego nikt nie przewidział.

Nieznajomy spogląda na Tony'ego i ostro wciąga powietrze w płuca.

— Stark? — pyta z niedowierzaniem. — Stark, ciebie też złapali? Cholera jasna, jebani naziści, już ja im...!

— Hej, hej — przerywa mu Tony, wstając i unosząc ręce. — Nie powinieneś tak się odwdzięczać za gościnność. To, że mówią po niemiecku, nie znaczy, że są nazistami.

— Cholera, wyprali ci mózg, Howard?

Tony aż się cofa o krok.

— Howard? — powtarza cicho, ale mężczyzna mówi dalej, nieprzerwanie:

— Musimy się stąd wydostać, musimy znaleźć Steve'a, kto wie, co się teraz dzieje na froncie, musimy…

— Bucky Barnes! — krzyczy Tony, przerywając jego wykład. Wszystko zaczyna się układać, niechęć bruneta do języka niemieckiego, próby ucieczki i panika widoczna na twarzy. — Jesteś Bucky. Bucky Barnes.

Bucky patrzy na niego jak na szaleńca i cofa się o krok.

— Nie jesteś Howard — twierdzi, nie musząc się pytać. — Kim jesteś?

— Jestem Tony. Tony Stark. Syn Howarda. — Tony nadal trzyma uniesione ręce, żeby Bucky widział, że nie jest uzbrojony. — Alianci wygrali wojnę. Naziści zostali pokonani. Jesteśmy w Szwajcarii. Jest dwa tysiące dwunasty rok, Bucky. Mogę odpowiedzieć na wszystkie twoje pytania, ale później, muszę porozmawiać z lekarzem.

Bucky otwiera i zamyka usta.

— Powiedzieli ci — ponawia Tony — że jesteś chory na zespół częściowego obumarcia. Byłeś martwy, ale żyłeś. Teraz jest tak samo, ale jesteśmy leczeni. Muszę powiedzieć lekarzowi, kim jesteś. Oni nie są wrogami.

Bucky nic nie mówi. Zjeżdża po ścianie na podłogę i chowa głowę między kolana.

sss

Kiedy następnego dnia części do botów nie czekały na Tony'ego przed warsztatem, miał ochotę wydać dodatkowe pieniądze na dostawę, ale JARVIS, rozsądny i przeklęty JARVIS, trzymał rękę na pulsie i zablokował Tony'emu dostęp do konta. Dąsając się, Tony wyszedł z warsztatu, zaparzył sobie kawę i patrzył na nią przez pół godziny, bo nie mógł przecież jej wypić.

— To dla mnie? — zapytała Jen, wchodząc do kuchni w zwykłych dżinsach i męskim swetrze, który był na nią o wiele za duży.

— Jak lubisz zimną kawę, to masz — odpowiedział Tony i przesunął do niej kubek. Chwyciła go i wypiła sporo na raz. — Owocna noc? — zapytał, wskazując na jej sweter i byle jak spięte włosy.

Jen pokręciła głową, ale uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem, przecząc samej sobie.

— Nie taka, jak myślisz. — Usiadła na stołku i postawiła kawę na blat. — Skontaktował się ze mną mój kuzyn i rozmawialiśmy do świtu.

— Musi to być piekielnie dobry kuzyn.

Jen zamruczała w kubek i pokiwała głową. Posłała Tony'emu nieśmiały uśmiech, wypłukała kubek w zlewie, odłożyła go do suszarki i, zakrywając dłonią ziewnięcie, wyszła z kuchni.

Dopiero później Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał musu i kontaktów, a Jen patrzyła na niego jak na normalnego człowieka. Nie tego się spodziewał, ale może jednak społeczeństwo nauczyło się tolerancji, kiedy był martwy.

— Tony, mój chłopcze! — zawołał znajomy głos.

Tony obrócił szybko głowę w jego stronę.

— Obie! Co cię tu… — zaczął, ale Obie mu przerwał:

— Och. Widzę, że złapałem cię przed "porannym makijażem". To ja poczekam z interesami, aż skoczysz robić się na człowieka — powiedział wesoło Obie, jakby mówił z politowaniem do kobiety, że "robi się na bóstwo". Jakby to było wymagane do współistnienia.

Teoria o tolerancyjnym społeczeństwie poszła latać.

Teoria o Obiem, który przyjdzie porozmawiać z Tonym nie ze względu na firmę, tylko na stare czasy, też legła w gruzach. Owszem, Tony nie oznajmił swojego stanowiska, nigdzie nie podał do wiadomości, czy będzie się starał odebrać swoje udziały w Stark Industries czy nie. Domyślał się, że firma wynajęła cały szereg prawników, aby znaleźli każdą dziurę i każdy możliwy sposób, aby powstrzymać Tony'ego przed powrotem do władzy. Żałował teraz, że nie zapytał ani Jen, ani Pepper o to, jaką postawę przyjął Stane, kiedy zarząd odmawiał przyjęcia Pepper na stanowisko, tylko rzucał jej kłody pod nogi.

Mając to wszystko na uwadze, Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko do Obiego i – specjalnie starając się nie mrugać – wbił w niego spojrzenie Bambiego-zombie. Z przyjemnością zaobserwował, jak Obie skrzywił się lekko, ale starał się tego po sobie nie pokazać i nie odwrócić wzroku. Nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło.

— Przykro mi, Obie — powiedział Tony głosem, który wcale nie był przepraszający — ale jestem umówiony z moją prawniczką o pełnej. Mam z nią wiele spraw do omówienia, bo spędziłem te kilka dni od powrotu na myśleniu o tym, co chcę robić dalej.

Szybko wyszedł z kuchni i udał, że nie słyszał pytania Obiego o to, co zdecydował.

Drzwi do biura Jen były uchylone, więc zapukał we framugę i wszedł, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Nie zauważył jej nigdzie, ale drzwi za szafą na akta również były uchylone, więc zerknął tam i zobaczył sypialnię, urządzoną z trochę większym przepychem niż jego własna, ale pewnie mu się tak zdawało przez te wszystkie dodatki. Jen siedziała na łóżku i przepakowywała rzeczy z jednej torebki do drugiej.

— Jen? — zapytał, bo nie wyglądało na to, że go zauważyła. — Mogę wejść?

Nie odpowiedziała słowami, ale to pewnie dlatego, że ramieniem trzymała przy uchu telefon, którego wcześniej nie zobaczył. Machnęła ręką, żeby śmiało wchodził.

— Nie, nie ma sprawy — mówiła do telefonu — mogę podjechać, szefowa da mi samochód. Gdzie?

Tony usiadł na fotelu przy małym stoliku i przyglądał się, jak Jen w skupieniu notuje. Marszczyła nos, jakby zajmowała się czymś nieprzyjemnym, więc wolał nie przeszkadzać.

— Będę o ósmej. Na razie, Bruce. — Rozłączyła się i wyprostowała, łapiąc telefon w dłoń. Odetchnęła i spojrzała na Tony'ego. — W czym mogę pomóc?

— Miałbym parę pytań, jeśli nie jesteś zajęta szykowaniem się do wyjścia.

— Ech. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Wyjście mam dopiero pod wieczór. Chciałam się położyć, ale mogę ci poświęcić godzinkę czy dwie. Za to mi płacą.

Czuł trochę poczucia winy, że odrywa ją od snu, ale nie na tyle, aby wyjść i ryzykować spotkanie z Obiem nieprzygotowany.

— Poczekam w biurze — ogłosił i wstał.

— Będę za minutkę — odpowiedziała nieobecnie Jen, szukając czegoś po łóżku.

Zostawił ją samą i rozsiadł się na tym samym fotelu przed jej biurkiem, co wcześniej. Tym razem blat nie był pusty, leżało na nim parę teczek, laptop i ulotki. Sięgnął jedną z nich; zobaczył duży napis "Choruję na ZCO – co dalej?" i odłożył ją na miejsce. Wątpił, żeby odpowiedzi, które tam znajdzie, odnosiłyby się do jego sytuacji.

— Jestem — powiedziała Jen, wychodząc z pokoju. Zamknęła go na klucz, który następnie schowała do torebki i usiadła na krześle za biurkiem. — O co chodzi?

— Nie wiem, czy nie powinienem z tym iść do Happy'ego, ale wydaje mi się, że jednak będzie to twoja działka — zaczął, zbierając myśli. Jen tylko skinęła zachęcająco głową, by mówił dalej. — Zauważyłem, że nikt tu nie nosi musu i kontaktów. W placówce jasno nam mówili, żeby za każdym razem wszystko na siebie zakładać.

Nie powiedział nic więcej, ale Jen również siedziała przez chwilę w ciszy.

— Nie słyszałam pytania — zauważyła po prostu, kładąc brodę na splecionych dłoniach i wpatrując się w niego.

— Stane tu był. — Jen aż wyprostowała się na te słowa. — Powiedział mi, że złapał mnie "przed porannym makijażem" i że "poczeka, aż zrobię się na człowieka". Czy osoby takie jak ja są traktowane jak ludzie drugiej kategorii?

Jen spuściła wzrok, ale na jej twarzy gościła złość, nie wstyd.

— Jeszcze nie doszło do oznaczania chorych na ZCO, ale z plotek w branży wiem, że niedługo zaczną takie prawa wprowadzać — powiedziała z takim obrzydzeniem, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że ludzie są do tego zdolni. — Ludziom nie wystarcza to, że ich bliscy powrócili do życia. Nie potrafią zauważyć tego, jakie dobro się wydarzyło, widzą tylko inność.

— A ludzie boją się inności — dopowiedział Tony. — Czyli gdybym wyszedł do ludzi w takim… stanie, byłbym wytykany palcami i omijaliby mnie szerokim łukiem?

— Bardzo możliwe. Niektórzy nawet są w stanie zaczepić kogoś bez musu i bez kontaktów i zwrócić mu uwagę.

Tony prychnął. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co zrobiłby z kimś takim.

— A chcesz wyjść do ludzi? — zapytała Jen, znowu wracając do roli poważnej prawniczki.

— Jeszcze nie — odpowiedział Tony, kładąc delikatnie rękę na piersi. — Nie, póki tak łatwo można mnie uszkodzić.

Ale dzięki tej rozmowie wpadł na pomysł, dzięki któremu nie będzie już tak narażony na niebezpieczeństwo. Spojrzał na Jen z uśmiechem i ruszył do wyjścia.

— Dzięki, Jen. Chyba wiem, co muszę zrobić.

— Do usług — odpowiedziała, chociaż ze zdziwieniem przyglądała się jego zadowolonej minie; w końcu nie usłyszał od niej dobrych wieści.

sss

Kolejny dzień bez części dla botów Tony podzielił na pół; na początku zajął się rozpracowywaniem problemu, jakim będzie podłączenie protezy ramienia do ciała, a później dokształcał się na temat ruchu mięśni i dynamiki klatki piersiowej podczas oddychania. Był geniuszem, więc nie było to dla niego problemem.

Doszukiwał kolejnych informacji na ten temat do czasu, kiedy w końcu mógł złożyć U z ulepszonymi częściami, a następnie zająć się DUM-E'em. Kiedy oba roboty śmigały jak nowe, kręcąc się i sprawdzając, czy wszystko działa, jak powinno, Tony wyruszył na poszukiwania Bucky'ego.

Nie widział go od tego pierwszego dnia, kiedy musiał pokazywać Happy'emu, jak ma zszywać dziurę w torsie. Ale sam Bucky powiedział, żeby najpierw zajął się swoimi sprawami, a potem myślał o nim, więc robił to, na co Barnes sam się zgodził.

Zajrzał do jego pokoju, ale zastał tylko nieposłane łóżko. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie iść dalej, więc zapytał JARVIS-a.

— Pan Barnes znajduje się w sali treningowej. Znajdzie ją pan w miejscu, gdzie uprzednio stał fortepian.

Tony dumał, w jaki sposób powstała tam cała sala treningowa, ale kiedy zjawił się w środku, wszystko stało się jasne. Nie tylko podłoga została wykorzystana maksymalnie, ale i zbudowano balkony, na których pojedynczy człowiek również mógł ćwiczyć.

Bucky'ego znalazł na podłodze, przy ścianie. Nie był sam; Natalie asystowała mu w staniu na ręce. Sądząc po tym, jak drżały Bucky'emu mięśnie, już całkiem sporo czasu spędził w tej pozycji.

Specjalnie robiąc dużo hałasu, Tony podszedł do nich i zatrzymał się dobre dwa metry od Bucky'ego. Nie chciał oberwać z nogi, kiedy w końcu siły go opuszczą i grawitacja zrobi swoje.

— Czegoś ci potrzeba, Tony? — zapytała Natalie, nie spuszczając wzroku z Bucky'ego.

— Tylu rzeczy, że sobie nie wyobrażasz. Ale zadowoliłbym się Buckym.

— To mów — burknął wspomniany, nie zmieniając pozycji.

Tony zamrugał i zaśmiał się.

— Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać, kiedy jesteś do góry nogami. Odmawiam. Mam czas, mogę poczekać. — Zwrócił się znowu do Natalie. — Dajesz mu niezły wycisk, rozumiem?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, zerkając na niego z anielską miną.

— Sam sobie daje wycisk. Ja go tylko asekuruję.

Jak się jednak okazało, nawet do tego nie była potrzebna, bo Bucky sam zrobił przewrót w przód i wstał na nogi, nie chwiejąc się ani razu.

— Dzięki, Nat — powiedział, uśmiechając się do rudowłosej zadziornie. Posłała mu taki sam uśmiech. Tony poczuł się jak piąte koło u wozu, ale nigdy go to nie powstrzymało od podsłuchiwania.

— Będziesz mnie jeszcze potrzebował? — zapytała Bucky'ego.

— Nie, dzisiaj nie — odpowiedział i kiedy odeszła, odprowadzał ją wzrokiem zakochanego szczeniaczka.

Tony chciał powiedzieć, że to takie smutne i niemal żałosne, ale widział, jak Bucky zagryza szczękę; też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Natalie była człowiekiem, on był zombie. Oderwał wzrok od jej tyłka i spojrzał na Tony'ego.

— No? — warknął.

— Hej, hej. — Tony uniósł ramiona w górę. — Przykro mi stary, to jest do dupy, ale nie wyżywaj się na kimś, kto może ci załatwić rękę.

Bucky przeczesał włosy dłonią i odetchnął.

— Daruj — mruknął. — O co chodzi?

— Potrzebuję cię w warsztacie. Na badania. Zanim znajdę rozwiązanie dla protezy, muszę sprawdzić, co będzie najodpowiedniejsze.

Bucky pokiwał głową i skierowali się do wyjścia. Szli w milczeniu; na schodach prowadzących do warsztatu Tony zerknął na niego ukradkiem.

— Chcesz o tym pogadać?

— Nie bardzo.

Tony pokiwał głową.

— Zrozumiałe. — Chciał się zamknąć, naprawdę chciał, ale miał taką cechę charakteru, która nie pozwalała mu na nie zwracanie uwagi na rzecz oczywistą, o której nie powinno się z grzeczności mówić. — To dla niej nosisz cały czas te kontakty? Mus to za dużo, ale pani długonoga rudowłosa lubi niebieskie oczy? Może też powinienem zakładać kontakty…

Być może Bucky się tego spodziewał i dlatego nie zareagował, albo po prostu starał się trzymać nerwy na wodzy.

— Happy mi powiedział, że oszukałeś ludzi w placówce i tak naprawdę masz… miałeś brązowe oczy.

Tony chciał zaprzeczyć, oburzyć się, powiedzieć, że Happy kłamie, że to oszczerstwo, ale zobaczył wszechwiedzącą minę Bucky'ego, więc tylko wywrócił oczami. Otworzył drzwi do warsztatu i wpuścił go do środka, decydując się zostawić rozmowę na temat pięknej Natalie na inny dzień.

U i DUM-E siedzieli w swoich stacjach. Wcześniej buzowały z radości, sprawdzając kondycję nowych części, więc teraz nie były w stanie nawet wyjechać.

— Cieniasy — mruknął pod nosem, kręcąc głową, kiedy DUM-E uniósł chwytak, ale nawet nie próbował podjechać do niego.

Uruchomił konsolę i JARVIS od razu wyświetlił pliki dotyczące protezy Bucky'ego. Nie było tego dużo, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć.

— Nie wiem, ile nam to zajmie, więc mam nadzieję, że nigdzie się nie wybierasz — rzucił, otwierając hologram podstawowej protezy z głównymi założeniami.

— Jak wymyślisz wehikuł czasu, to spadam do siebie — rzucił beznamiętnie Bucky w odpowiedzi.

— Na wojnę czy po wojnie? — zapytał Tony, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że Bucky nie miał na to przygotowanej odpowiedzi i tylko wzruszył ramionami. Uruchomił program śledzący na konsoli i zdał się z nim na JARVIS-a, a sam podszedł bliżej. — Podejdź bliżej hologramu, ustaw się tak, jakbyś miał go założyć… dobra. Rozłóż ręce na bok.

Przez dłuższą chwilę kazał Bucky'emu wykonywać różne ruchy ramionami, obroty, zginanie, napinanie mięśni, podciąganie się na drążku, podnoszenie ciężarów. Myślał też o tym, aby Bucky stanął na ręce, jak wcześniej, ale to były już bardziej szczegółowe dane, których na razie jeszcze nie potrzebował.

Gorzej było z samą dłonią; z powodu swojej dynamicznej funkcji miała bardzo skomplikowaną budowę i wiele punktów podparcia dla ruchu, dlatego musiał zarejestrować zakres ruchomości wszystkich stawów, aby skopiować je na protezę. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, ale był pozytywnie zaskoczony, że Bucky usłużnie zginał i prostował palce, aby Tony mógł zbadać, jak duży zakres ruchu mają stawy w ruchu czynnym, a jaki biernie.

W międzyczasie hologram starał się wykonywać wszystkie te ruchy, ale były oczywiście odbiciem lustrzanym. Opóźnienie było niedopuszczalne, ale nic nie mogli na to na razie poradzić. Bucky czasami przyspieszał swoje ruchy i Tony musiał go hamować, a często też kazał powtórzyć dany zestaw, bo komputer zarejestrował niedokładne dane.

— To na razie wystarczy. Ostrzegam, to była jedynie pierwsza taka sesja — powiedział Tony, kiedy w końcu komputer zarejestrował wszystko, co w tej fazie potrzebował. — Nie wiem, ile ich będzie, ale…

— Rozumiem, Tony — przerwał mu Bucky, ocierając przedramię i nadgarstek o biodro, jakby chciał je rozmasować. — Wolę, żeby było to zrobione dobrze, a nie szybko. Nie spieszy mi się.

Tony uniósł brwi w górę, uśmiechając się cwaniacko.

— Jesteś pewien? A jak pewna rehabilitantka będzie chciała wziąć cię na tańce?

Bucky miał na tyle twardą skórę, że tylko pokazał Tony'emu środkowy palec, kierując się do wyjścia. Tony zaśmiał się.

— Idź do panny Rushman po masaż! — krzyknął za nim.

Bucky odwrócił się w drzwiach i uśmiechnął się, znowu przypominając mu amanta z czarno-białych filmów.

— A pójdę — oznajmił Bucky, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Dobry humor dopisywał Tony'emu do końca dnia.


	4. Chapter 4

Wypuścili go z tamtego smutnego pomieszczenia, ale to nowe nie różni się za bardzo. Nie ma nawet komu tego zgłosić, bo strażnik siedzi na końcu korytarza.

Tony się martwi. Jeśli pamięć go nie zawodzi, to jest tutaj już trzy dni i ani razu nie dostał czegoś do jedzenia. Dwa razy przyszła do niego grupa osób i wszczepiła mu coś w kręgosłup, ale nie odpowiadali na jego pytania.

Jest zdziwiony, kiedy w końcu przychodzą.

— Pamięta pan, jak się nazywa? — pyta bez ceregieli starszy mężczyzna z teczką w ręce.

Tony unosi brodę i marszczy brwi. Przez chwilę rozważa milczenie i pozostawienie pytania bez odpowiedzi, ale w końcu wzdycha z rezygnacją.

— Anthony Edward Stark.

Wojskowy towarzyszący staruszkowi otwiera szeroko oczy i szepcze mu coś do ucha.

— Od Stark Industries? — pyta mężczyzna, pewnie na polecenie wojskowego.

— Ten sam — odpowiada Tony, uspokojony trochę, mimo że nie są to Amerykanie. — Ktoś mi w końcu powie, co się dzieje?

Wojskowy kontaktuje się z dowództwem – przynajmniej tak Tony zakłada – a staruszek coś notuje.

— Panie Stark, jest pan w placówce ZCO wysokiego bezpieczeństwa. ZCO to akronim zespołu częściowego obumarcia.

Tony marszczy brwi i odchyla się do tyłu.

— Że co?

— Umarł pan, panie Stark — mówi mężczyzna, patrząc na niego znad okularów. — A następnie stał się pan… zombie. Wyleczyliśmy u pana ten stan, poza tym nazywamy go inaczej, ale...

Tony nie słyszy nic więcej, bo docierają do niego pewne obrazy. Wspomnienia? Możliwe.

— Porwano mnie — wydusza z siebie. Zaciska powieki, przypominając sobie ból i strach. Unosi głowę (kiedy ją opuścił?). — Ale obudziłem się tutaj tak samo, jak tam. Nie wiem, co się stało.

— Wszyscy tak mają — zapewnia go mężczyzna. — Myśleliśmy, że nie będzie pan reagował na lek i będziemy musieli… zająć się panem tak jak innymi, którzy nie reagują. Ale na szczęście nie znalazł się pan w tej grupie.

Tony nie chce się zastanawiać, co się z tą grupą dzieje.

— Na razie pana zostawię — oświadcza staruszek i wstaje. — Przyjdę jutro, razem z lekarzami, i razem opowiemy panu, co się stało. — Kiwa głową i wychodzi.

Tony znowu zostaje sam.

sss

Gdyby nie JARVIS, Tony zapomniałby o porze zastrzyku. Spojrzał zdziwiony na hologramowy zegar; Pepper powinna tu być już pięć minut temu.

— Zapisz wszystko i w miarę możliwości licz dalej, ale nie nadpisuj danych w tym samym pliku. Będę musiał to przeanalizować, jak wrócę.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział JARVIS, niemal od razu dzieląc ekran na pół i prowadząc dalsze próby na jednej połówce.

Tony wytarł dłonie w nogawki spodni i wyszedł z warsztatu. Miał nadzieję, że spotka Pepper po drodze i nie będzie musiał przechodzić obok innych, ale szczęście mu nie dopisało, w skutek czego trafił pod jej drzwi. Zapukał i od razu wcisnął głowę do środka.

Nie zauważył nikogo, ale tak jak ostatnio u Jen, drzwi prowadzące z biura do sypialni były uchylone. Podszedł do nich i tutaj już zawahał się z pukaniem, bo nie chciał przerywać czegoś przyjemnego, ale niestety gonił go czas.

Zapukał głośniej niż uprzednio i tym razem poczekał, aż usłyszy zaproszenie. Zamiast tego drzwi otworzyła Pepper, ubrana w garsonkę i związując włosy.

— Zapomniałam, Tony — powiedziała, ale podeszła do szuflady i szybko wyciągnęła, co trzeba, aby zaaplikować mu lek.

Posłusznie odwrócił się do niej tyłem i podparł o stół. Poczuł drobne ukłucie i… obyło się bez wizji. Odetchnął.

— Gotowe — powiedziała, a Tony wyprostował się i odwrócił do niej.

— Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby brak jednej dawki rozwalił mi działanie mózgu — zażartował, ale Pepper nawet nie wywróciła oczami. Wyglądała na spiętą. — Pepper? Co się dzieje?

— Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć — oznajmiła, siadając przy biurku. — Miałeś tyle spraw na głowie, chciałam dać ci odpocząć, a tu jeszcze parę dni temu przyszedł Obie i niedyskretnie wypytywał, jak zapatrujesz się na przyszłość.

— Wiem, zaczepił mnie — przerwał jej Tony. — Zbyłem go, ale nie sądziłem, że pójdzie ciebie maltretować.

Machnęła ręką.

— Z Obiem sobie poradzę, nie ma problemu, po prostu nie chciałam tak szybko rzucać ci tego na głowę…

— Czego? — zapytał bez wahania Tony. Nie mogło to być nic strasznego, w końcu to Pepper, a jej najstraszniejsze pomysły zawsze uwzględniały dobro Tony'ego.

— Planowałam wszystko wyłożyć w weekend, ale przesunęli termin przetargu i muszę się pospieszyć, Jen już na mnie czeka — mówiła nieprzerwanie Pepper, jak zawsze, kiedy miała coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

— Na co przetarg? — pytał dalej Tony, bo jak zawsze musiał wszystko wiedzieć teraz, natychmiast.

— Więc jak wrócimy, to posadzimy cię w salonie i razem z innymi usłyszysz wieści, a potem pogadamy o przyszłości — skończyła, zabierając torebkę z oparcia krzesła i idąc do drzwi.

Tony skoczył za nią, a potem odprowadził ją wzrokiem do wyjścia. Wzruszył ramionami i zniknął w swoim warsztacie, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy nadal zastanawiał się, o co chodzi.

sss

Porównywał właśnie swoje obliczenia z tymi, które JARVIS zaczął wykonywać wcześniej – zauważając drobne niedociągnięcia w jego kodzie, którymi zajmie się później, bo ich natura leżała w braku człowieczeństwa JARVIS-a – kiedy drzwi do warsztatu otworzyły się.

— Powiem mu o wszystkim i, jak podejmie decyzję, to przyjdziemy do ciebie. Ale to jutro — mówiła Pepper, patrząc na kogoś za sobą.

— Dzisiaj i tak bym nie mogła — odpowiedziała Jen, a zaraz potem rozległ się dźwięk zamykanych drzwi w samochodzie. — Znowu się widzę z Bruce'em.

Pepper pokiwała głową; trzymała palcami szpilki, więc Tony machnął brodą na DUM-E, żeby zamiótł Pepper przejście do kanapy. Bot zabrał się do tego jakby szczotkował lód dla kamienia w curlingu.

Pepper i Jen musiały się rozmówić, kiedy Tony patrzył z politowaniem, jak DUM-E szoruje podłogę, a nie tylko zamiata. Pepper poklepała DUM-E'ego po chwytaku, kiedy przeszła wytartą przez niego ścieżką i padła na kanapę, upuszczając szpilki na podłogę i machając palcami u nóg na Tony'ego, który zapisał wszystko na konsoli i usłużnie usiadł na drugim końcu mebla, kładąc jej nogi na swoje kolana i zabierając się za masowanie jej stóp.

— Dowiem się w końcu, o co chodziło? — zapytał po chwili ciszy. Teraz, kiedy jego umysł nie był niczym zajęty, zastanawiał się nad całą tą wielką kwestią prawną, kombinując, w jakim sensie "przetarg" pasuje zarówno w sytuację fundacji jak i jego.

Pepper uchyliła jedno oko i spojrzała na jego zainteresowaną twarz.

— Wiesz, jakbyś chodził na rehabilitację, już dawno byś wiedział, o co chodzi — oznajmiła, wyciągając ręce w górę.

— Mój mózg nie potrzebuje rehabilitacji — odparł szybko, posyłając jej szeroki uśmiech. — A jakiekolwiek ćwiczenia nie pomogą mi w zatrzymaniu organów w środku.

Musiała przyznać mu rację. Złożyła ręce na brzuchu i spojrzała w sufit.

— Coraz więcej chorych na ZCO potrzebuje miejsca takiego jak to. Ale mimo że posiadłość jest duża, to jednak… nie wystarcza dla wszystkich. Ostatnio musieliśmy odesłać parę osób… daliśmy im pieniądze i możliwości na zdobycie mieszkania, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że to mało.

Tony nie wiedział, co na to powiedzieć. Dawno nie zajmował się planowaniem na taką skalę; i nie chodziło mu o te lata, które spędził jako nieleczony zombie, ale i jeszcze przed śmiercią. Był świadomy, kiedy firma napotykała problemy i mówił o nich otwarcie przy Pepper, kiedy była jego asystentką. Prawie zawsze jej sugestie potrafiły nakierować go na rozwiązanie, a czasami – zwykle w sprawach administracyjnych – ona sama wymyślała coś, co mogło polepszyć ich sytuację na rynku.

— Czyli ten przetarg dotyczył rozszerzenia działalności? — zapytał, z rozbawieniem myśląc o tym, że zamienili się miejscami. Chociaż kiedy on był szefem, Pepper nigdy nie masowała mu stóp. Jak tak teraz o tym myślał, to właściwie często on robił jej masaż podczas burzy mózgów.

— Tak jakby. — Pepper westchnęła i usiadła prosto, spoglądając na Tony'ego spod grzywki nieco niepewnie. — Wiem, że to jest teraz mój majątek i nie masz nic do gadania…

— No dzięki.

— … ale chciałabym ci pomóc. Jesteś dla mnie jak rodzina, nie chciałabym robić ci… przykrości.

— Pepper — przerwał jej stanowczo, unosząc ręce w górę, aby uciszyć wszelkie protesty. — Kiedy umarłem, zostawiłaś wszystkie moje rzeczy. Po pięciu latach wróciłem i mogłem znowu wejść do tego warsztatu. — Uśmiechnął się. — Niczego więcej nie potrzebuję.

— Właśnie w tym sęk — westchnęła. — Chcę przenieść się do Nowego Jorku.

— Kiedy mówisz, że "chcesz się przenieść" masz na myśli…

— Całą fundację. Przetarg jest finansowany z twoich patentów, które JARVIS upłynniał. Teraz są wstrzymane, oczywiście, sam możesz na nich zarabiać, ale... Celem przetargu było wyłonienie najlepszej instytucji, która odnowiłaby posiadłość twoich rodziców w Nowym Jorku.

Przez chwilę słychać było tylko DUM-E'ego kręcącego się w kółko.

— Planujesz przenieść całą fundację do Nowego Jorku. Okej. Co się stanie z tym miejscem? — zapytał Tony spokojnie, mimo że w gardle czuł rosnącą metaforyczną gulę.

Pepper złapała jego dłonie w swoje.

— Jeśli planujesz zrobić coś z nazwą "Stark Solutions", to chciałabym w tym pomóc. — Poczekała, aż Tony na nią spojrzał. — Wiem, że twoje pomysły potrzebują dużo funduszy na start, ale przynoszą jeszcze większe zyski. Chciałabym zainwestować w twoją nową firmę z… z pieniędzy ze sprzedaży tej posiadłości.

Tony odsunął od niej głowę o parę centymetrów, zszokowany. Myślał, że może Pepper… zostawi mu posiadłość. Żeby tu zaczynał. Ale nie.

— Chcesz, żebym rozwijał się w Nowym Jorku — stwierdził, nie zapytał. — Na drugim wybrzeżu.

— Tak — potwierdziła Pepper. — Wiem, że tam znajduje się siedziba zarządu Stark Industries i pewnie będziesz miał jeszcze mniej spokoju od prasy. Ale potrzebujemy tamtej posiadłości.

— Mógłbym zostać — zaoferował.

— Nie zostawię cię samego — powiedziała stanowczo Pepper, głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. — Znowu wywiniesz mi taki numer jak pięć lat temu i co ja zrobię?

— No więcej kasy ci nie zapiszę, nie mam z czego, chyba że resztę z tego konta, co mi dałaś, JARVIS, ile tam…

— Nie o to mi chodziło i bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz, Tony — westchnęła Pepper, ale uśmiechała się kącikiem ust. — Nie chcę cię ciągnąć za sobą. Chcę, abyś sam tam poszedł.

— Pokładasz bardzo wielkie zaufanie we mnie, bo nawet nie wiesz, czym chcę się zająć w Stark Solutions.

Uśmiech Pepper poszerzył się i zerknęła na konsolę.

— Protezy? Pomoc chorym na ZCO?

— … też — burknął, bo owszem, myślał o wejściu w taką branżę. Czemu nie, skoro miał możliwości i zdobędzie fundusze? Westchnął i uścisnął dłonie Pepper. — To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

— Jeszcze nie dziękuj. Zanim do tego dojdzie, Jen musi…

Uderz w stół, a nożyce się odezwą.

— Sir, musi pan to zobaczyć. Pani też, pani Hogan — wtrącił się JARVIS. Skoro wszedł Pepper w słowo, to znaczy że stało się coś naprawdę pilnego.

Telewizor przed kanapą włączył się, pokazując wiadomości. JARVIS wyłączył głos, ale zostawił obraz. Pepper złapała się za szyję, widząc wielkiego, zielonego…

— To Banner! — zawołał Tony, siadając na skraju kanapy. — JARVIS, gdzie to jest?

— Tony. — Pepper brzmiała na przerażoną. — Tony, to samochód Jen.

Hulk – tak nazwali tego wielkoluda, Tony pamiętał – ułożył samochód bokiem i stał za nim, jakby czegoś pilnował. Mimo swojego stanu, Tony bardzo szybko ułożył wszystko w głowie.

— Kuzyn Jen, na imię mu Bruce. Doktor Banner ma na imię…

— Doktor Bruce Banner — podrzucił JARVIS.

— Cholera. — Tony złapał Pepper za ramiona. — Możemy tam jechać teraz, zaraz. Mam zawołać Happy'ego? JARVIS, zawołaj Happy'ego. Rushman też, Pepper mi tu zaraz padnie.

— Nic mi nie jest — powiedziała Pepper, mimo że na to nie wyglądało. — Po prostu boję się o Jen. Tak, jedźmy.

— Gdzie? — zapytał Happy. Ale nie on jeden pojawił się w wejściu do warsztatu.

— Co się stało z Jen? — zapytał Bucky.

— Czy to Hulk? — zapytała Natalie.

— JARVIS poda ci współrzędne, nie wiemy, co z Jen, ale tak, to Hulk, stoi za jej samochodem, jakby… bronił. Hulk to kuzyn Jen, Bruce Banner.

Natalie efektywnie zapakowała wszystkich do samochodu, siadając obok Happy'ego. Bucky wyglądał, jakby na nowo zaczynał żyć; aż drżał z ekscytacji, z napięcia. Tony nie wiedział, co w tej chwili czuje, jeśli cokolwiek czuł. Wiedział, że powinien się bać o Jen, ekscytować z powodu możliwości spotkania z doktorem Bannerem i martwić o Pepper, jednak Pepper bardzo szybko odzyskała fason i wyglądała jak Natalie, gotowa do działania.

Droga nie zajęła im wiele czasu dzięki zdolnościom Happy'ego, ale na miejscu znajdowali się policjanci, strażacy, dziennikarze i JARVIS poinformował ich, że wojsko również jest w drodze. Dwie karetki stały za wydzieloną przez policję granicą, a przy przewróconym samochodzie, za którym czaił się Hulk, leżała postać.

— Miała na sobie te buty i tę spódnicę — powiedziała Pepper, przełykając ciężko.

Happy objął ją, Bucky zacisnął pięść, a Natalie oddaliła się, aby gdzieś zadzwonić. Tony nie wiedział, co można zrobić w kwestii Hulka, ale miał dostęp do danych sugerujących, że Hulk nie krzywdzi osób bliskich Bannerowi.

— Nic jej nie zrobi — zapewnił Pepper. — Być może coś się…

W miejscu, w którym znajdowały się karetki, zrobiło się poruszenie. Bucky zniknął i Tony zobaczył go za taśmą policyjną, przy ambulansie. Zaraz potem sanitariusze podbiegli z noszami do Jen; zajęli się nią krótko, ale z tego miejsca nie było nic widać. Na szczęście zaraz pojawił się Bucky, z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską kreskę.

— Została postrzelona — powiedział. Happy ostro wciągnął powietrze. — Dziennikarze podejrzewają, że to sprawka kogoś, komu nie podoba się jej praca na rzecz chorych na ZCO. Policjanci plotkują, że może to nie ona była celem.

— Tylko doktor Banner — wtrąciła Pepper, a Bucky pokiwał głową.

— Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie Banner się znajduje — oznajmiła Natalie. Spojrzała krótko na Bucky'ego z uznaniem, jakby była pod wrażeniem, że udało mu się zdobyć te informacje. Bucky aż urósł pod tym spojrzeniem.

— Weszli teraz, bo ekipa z helikoptera poinformowała, że Hulk… zmniejszył się.

Natalie spojrzała szybko w stronę samochodu Jen, którym zajmowali się strażacy. Sanitariusze rzeczywiście znaleźli drugiego człowieka, który głośno domagał się wieści o postrzelonej.

— Chodźmy zaszaleć — rzucił Tony i korzystając z tego, że policjanci zajmowali się tłumem dziennikarzy, prześlizgnął się przez taśmę i podszedł do Bannera. Złapał jego dłoń w swoje, uciszając go na chwilę. — Witam, doktorze Banner, jestem…

— Tony Stark — powiedział zdziwiony Banner.

— Pańska praca nad zderzeniami antyelektronów nie ma sobie równych — mówił Tony, nadal potrząsając jego ręką. Ściszył głos. — I jestem wielkim fanem tego, jak traci pan kontrolę i zamienia się w wielkiego, wściekłego, zielonego potwora.

Tony spodziewał się, że Bannerowi zabraknie słów, że tak się przejmie tym, że Tony już wie o jego stanie, że zatrzyma się, pomyśli.

Ale Banner tylko zamrugał.

— Dzięki — powiedział krótko. — Ale moja kuzynka mnie potrzebuje.

Jak na zawołanie usłyszeli sanitariuszy mówiących o tym, że Jen straciła za dużo krwi i może nie dojechać do szpitala żywa. Banner zbladł, a następnie zrobił się trochę zielony.

— Jeśli będę mogła skorzystać z waszego sprzętu, będę mogła przeprowadzić transfuzję krwi tutaj — powiedziała Natalie, wyciągając jakiś identyfikator i pokazując sanitariuszom. Tony ze zdziwieniem zobaczył, jak udostępniają jej wszystko, co mają. — Doktorze Banner — zwróciła się do nich — czy jest pan gotowy oddać krew dla Jennifer?

Banner nawet się nie zawahał, tylko wyciągnął do niej rękę. Spojrzał na Tony'ego, który zastanawiał się, skąd Natalie wiedziała, że Banner i Jen mają taką samą grupę krwi, ale wolał nie wywoływać wilka z lasu. Ważniejsze było to, żeby ta krew do Jen trafiła jak najszybciej.

— Proszę się upewnić, że moja krew trafi tylko do Jen.

Tony słyszał w głosie Bannera, że w przeszłości pewnie przytrafiło się coś niemiłego z jego DNA – być może trafiło w niepowołane ręce – i przytaknął. Potrafił zrozumieć chęć zachowania swojej "pracy" dla siebie.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała za niego Pepper, pomagając Natalie przygotować Jen do transfuzji. Bucky i Happy robili za ochroniarzy, a dodatkowo Happy rozmawiał z policjantami, płynnie kłamiąc, że są zespołem wezwanym do tego przypadku. Tony był z niego dumny.

sss

Po powrocie do posiadłości Pepper pluła sobie w brodę, że nikogo nie zostawiła na wszelki wypadek, ale JARVIS uspokoił ją i powiedział, że nikt niepowołany nie kręcił się blisko ani nikt nie chciał się z nimi skontaktować. Jedynie paru domowników chciało porozmawiać, ale gdy dowiedzieli się, że chodziło o zdrowie Jen, nie robili problemów.

— Często chcą z tobą rozmawiać? — pytał Tony, pomagając Bannerowi dojść do pokoju jeszcze niezajętego, który znajdował się tuż obok biura i sypialni Jen. Doktor zgodził się im towarzyszyć, kiedy Natalie obiecała mu, że pojedzie z Jen do szpitala, bo on był zbyt zestresowany tym wszystkim i jego obecność tam naraziłaby wiele niewinnych osób.

— Ty też często ze mną rozmawiasz — odpowiedziała Pepper, otwierając drzwi i uchylając okno, aby przewietrzyć pokój. — Oni mają dużo rzeczy na głowie, nie tylko prawnych.

Pomogła Tony'emu położyć Bannera na kapie, układając poduszki pod jego głową. Doktor wymamrotał podziękowania i w końcu odsunął gazę od miejsca wkłucia. Odetchnął i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

— To musisz jeszcze psychologa zatrudnić, co? — Tony usiadł po turecku na łóżku.

Happy i Bucky stali w drzwiach; Happy trzymał notebooka w ręce, a Bucky spoglądał mu przez ramię.

— Do psychologa chodzą do miasta ci, którzy muszą — odpowiedziała Pepper. — Jest ich zaskakująco mało.

— To przez poczucie wspólnoty — burknął Bucky, po czym wykonał w tył zwrot, jakby wcale nie chciał się odzywać, i wyszedł.

— Bardzo możliwe. — Pepper popatrzyła za nim z lekkim uśmiechem.

— To o czym rozmawiają z panią? — zainteresował się Banner, otwierając jedno oko. Musiał je zamknąć podczas tej rozmowy.

— Pytają, składają wnioski, skargi, zażalenia… Ale najczęściej pytają o możliwość zdobycia pieniędzy na własne utrzymanie. Mówię im, że jak znajdą pracę, to mogę coś dorzucić, ale…

Happy bez słowa podszedł do niej i pokazał jej notebooka. Wzięła go do ręki i westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem.

— Znam tę minę — powiedział Tony, po czym odwrócił się do Bannera i poinformował go konspiracyjnie: — Ta mina mówi "Tony znowu coś zrobił".

Doktor uśmiechnął się nieco, co wszyscy obecni uznali za plus.

— Wiele stron skupia się na tym, że Tony Stark w końcu pokazał się wśród ludzi, więc incydent z… — zawahała się i wyraźnie zmieniła tor zdania — incydent z Jen nie jest aż tak nagłośniony. Wiele osób nie dowie się o nim, bo zajmie ich Tony.

— Nie ma za co — powiedział Tony do Bannera, uśmiechając się szeroko. Doktor uśmiechnął się lekko, ale widać było, że jest spięty. Tony poklepał go po łydce. — Jak tylko czegoś się dowiemy o Jen, to nie będziemy tego trzymać w tajemnicy.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Banner. — I naprawdę doceniam to, co dla mnie robicie.

Tony machnął ręką.

— Nie ma o czym mówić. Zobaczysz, pogadam z Pepper i jeszcze zagarniemy cię do pracy, Bruce. — Pozwolił sobie na przywilej zwracania się do doktora po imieniu. Zerknął na Pepper, czy właśnie nie palnął żadnej gafy, ale wyglądała tak, jakby spodziewała się, że Tony coś takiego zrobi. Wyszczerzył się do niej.

— Powinniśmy się przespać i jutro z samego rana odwiedzę Jen — zarządziła Pepper. — Czy ma pan wszystko, czego potrzebuje? — zapytała Bruce'a.

— Tak, dziękuję — odpowiedział szybko. — Dawno nie spałem na tak wygodnym łóżku.

Po tych słowach zapadła niezręczna cisza, ale aby nie przeciągać, Pepper wygoniła męża i Tony'ego z pokoju.

— Jak tylko przyjdą jakieś wiadomości, każę JARVISowi je panu przekazać — rzuciła jeszcze na odchodne.

— Dziękuję — powtórzył Banner po raz kolejny.

sss

Tony leży na twardym, niewygodnym łóżku, z najcieńszym materacem na świecie, którego i tak nie czuje, ale jedynie ma świadomość, i zastanawia się, co dalej. Nie może całego życia – a to dobre – spędzić na przytrzymywaniu kawałka materiału przy skórze, aby wnętrzności mu się nie wylały. Pielęgniarze mówią, że wstrzykiwanie mu neurotriptyliny wiąże się z pewną dozą kreatywności. Dziwi się, że za każdym razem im się to udaje.

Wpatruje się w sufit i myśli, co powinien teraz zrobić. Jest w Szwajcarii; złapano go niedaleko, ale nie wie, w jaki sposób trafił tutaj z pustyń Afganistanu. Nic nie pamięta.

Podobno to normalne. Podobno nie powinien tego pamiętać, tak samo wielu innych rzeczy. Przez parę godzin, kiedy mu to powiedziano, przypominał sobie wszystkie formuły, jakie powinien znać, wszystkie prawa fizyki i nie tylko – i rzeczywiście, miał dziury w pamięci. Na szczęście dowiedział się, że to wszystko wróci z czasem, że tak działa lek.

Obraca głowę na bok i przygląda się swojemu lokatorowi. Parują ich tak, aby nowy zawsze był z kimś, kto ma za sobą już najgorsze. Kwestia powrotu do domu to kwestia odzyskania wspomnień i mniej agresywnego reagowania na lek.

Tony mdleje, kiedy podają mu neurotriptylinę. A przynajmniej nie pamięta, co robi. Ponoć czasami wymiotuje, czasami atakuje, czasami rozdrapuje sobie pierś. Dzisiaj rozdrapał pierś aż tak, że musi teraz leżeć z nowym opatrunkiem.

— Kiedy będzie lepiej? — pyta mężczyznę siedzącego obok. Czyta książkę, ale zerka znad niej na Tony'ego. Nie zna jego imienia; nie rozmawiają dużo.

— Może za pół roku, może za rok — odpowiada nieznajomy, nie pomagając wcale.

— Dzięki — prycha Tony i znowu wpatruje się w sufit. Pobyt tutaj będzie naprawdę niezapomniany.


End file.
